Pocieszenie
by nayakri
Summary: Kushina postanowiła odejść od Minato, który kompletnie się tym załamał. Naruto miał do tej pory ciężki okres w domu, a teraz czuje, że będzie jeszcze gorzej. Postanawia zrobić wszystko, co może, żeby pomóc ojcu. NarutoxMinato YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Pierwsza rzecz, która nie pasowała Naruto, kiedy wszedł do domu, to był płacz, dochodzący z kuchni. Chłopak rzucił siatkę z zakupami na podłogę i ruszył na poszukiwanie źródła hałasu. Odkąd skończył 9 lat, nikt w tym domu nie płakał, więc to było dla niego nie lada zaskoczenie. Ku jego jeszcze większemu zaskoczeniu, okazało się, że to Minato płakał. Chłopak potrząsnął głową, zupełnie tego nie rozumiejąc.

Odkąd pamiętał, jego ojciec był najtwardszym facetem na ziemi. I najdziwniejszym. Ale przede wszystkim najtwardszym. Nie można go było zmiażdżyć ani dobrze wymierzonym argumentem, ani młotkiem. Najlepszy przykład to jego wychowywanie Naruto. Ani razu nie podniósł głosu, a tym bardziej ręki. O uronieniu łzy nie mówiąc. Poza tym nigdy się nie bał i nigdy robił czegoś bez sensu.

Naruto z trudem przełknął ślinę, zastanawiając się, czy w ogóle powinien interweniować. Znał wiele obliczy rodziców, a Minato jeszcze nigdy przy nim nie płakał, więc to była dla niego wielka niewiadoma. Chłopak zamknął oczy, zastanawiając się, gdzie w tej sytuacji jest Kushina. Jego matka z pewnością by potrafiła uspokoić Minato, ale dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że jego rodzice są skłóceni.

Chłopak z niechęcią uznał, że Kushina najpewniej siedzi w łazience albo w sypialni, pielęgnując swoją urodę albo czytając książkę i z pewnością ignoruje uczucia męża. Wojna domowa całkowicie wyczerpała psychikę Naruto już kilka tygodni temu i pomimo tak rozległego okresu czasu, nadal nie był w stanie przywyknąć do nowej sytuacji. Martwiło go to, że to tak długo trwało. Takie potyczki jego rodzice zwykle załatwiali w parę minut.

Wziął głęboki wdech, rozgrzał się i powoli wszedł do kuchni. Minato stał przy lodówce, oparty o blat. Jego łzy powoli ściekały po policzkach, wyraźnie był załamany. Musiało się stać coś naprawdę poważnego, a Naruto nie był pewien, co mogłoby się wydarzyć, żeby doprowadzić jego ojca do takiego stanu. Krok po kroku, podchodził bliżej, aż w końcu położył dłoń na ramieniu Minato. Jednak dopiero gdy się odezwał, ojciec go zauważył.

-Tato? Czemu płaczesz?

Minato lekko podskoczył, a potem spojrzał na Naruto z przerażeniem. Najwyraźniej nie chciał, żeby syn widział go w takim stanie. Kilkoma sprawnymi ruchami starł łzy z policzków i na jego twarzy pojawiła się parodia uśmiechu. Naruto znał go zbyt dobrze, żeby nabrać się na coś takiego.

-To nic. Już wróciłeś? Gdzie zakupy? Przecież nie możemy jeść samych talerzy.

-Tato, co się dzieje? Powiedz mi.

Minato potrząsnął głową i poklepał Naruto po ramieniu.

-To... naprawdę nic. Nie przejmuj się tym. Lepiej przynieś te zakupy, padam z głodu!

Naruto przez chwilę chciał drążyć temat, ale spojrzenie Minato było tak błagalne, że po prostu odpuścił. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił po siatkę z zakupami. Nie cierpiał chodzić na zakupy, ale odkąd Minato i Kushina się pokłócili, nie miał innego wyjścia, chyba że miał zamiar żywić się samym żarciem na wynos. Kiedy wrócił z tobołkiem, jego ojciec właśnie wyciągał patelnię i garnek, gotując się do kulinarnej sztuki.

Chłopak posmutniał, chowając niepotrzebne produkty do szafek i lodówki. Kiedy był mały, nie było dnia, żeby jego rodzice nie gotowali razem. Oboje mieli ogromną pasję do kucharzenia i, niestety, nie zawsze była ona jadalna, ale przynajmniej Naruto miał wymówkę, żeby nie jeść groszku albo brokuł. Teraz wspólna kolacja, o ile takowa występowała, co było rzadkością, nie miała już takiego... klimatu.

-Pomożesz mi?

Naruto spojrzał na ojca z podejrzliwością. Odkąd chłopak spalił dwa garnki i czajnik elektryczny, miał kategoryczny zakaz korzystania z czegokolwiek, co nie było nożem, deską do krojenia i tarką. Dlatego właśnie ta propozycja tak go zaskoczyła.

-Masz za dużo garnków?

Minato zachichotał, po raz pierwszy nie robiąc czegoś sztucznie.

-Nie, nie. Akurat mi brakuje garnków. Ale mógłbyś chociaż pokroić marchewkę.

To akurat Naruto mógł zrobić bez większego problemu. Uważając, żeby się nie pociąć i nie dać Minato powodu, do obarczenia chłopaka szlabanem na dotykanie noża, blondyn starał się rozwikłać zagadkę tajemniczych łez. Co one mogły oznaczać? Co doprowadziło ojca do tego stanu? Te pytania drażniły Naruto na wszystkie możliwe sposoby, a najgorsze było to, że nie potrafił znaleźć na nie odpowiedzi.

Kiedy marchewka, cebula, ziemniaki i coś jeszcze zostało pokrojone (Naruto potem siekał automatycznie i nie zwracał uwagi na to, co to było), Minato zanurzył się w świecie gotowania, a chłopak uciekł na górę do swojego pokoju, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko ma przygotowane do pracy. Oczywiście, dzisiaj już nie musiał pracować, była sobota, a on w soboty nie pracował, ale wolał mieć wszystko pod ręką.

Kiedy wbiegł po schodach i już zmierzał prosto w stronę swojego pokoju, coś go podkusiło, żeby zajrzeć do sypialni i, przy okazji, wygarnąć Kushinie, co o niej myśli, że zostawiła tak Minato w potrzebie. Jednak, ku jego gigantycznemu zdumieniu, pokój rodziców był idealnym przykładem tego, co się dzieje z pomieszczeniami po przejściu miniaturowej trąby powietrznej. Naruto zaczął mieć przypuszczenia, że Minato pokłócił się ostro z Kushiną i ta po prostu sobie poszła, zostawiając go na jakiś czas.

Wściekle tupiąc poszedł do swojego pokoju, zły na oboje dorosłych. Nie potrafią tego załatwić jak cywilizowani ludzie? Usiadł ciężko na łóżku, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Nie był pewien, jak długo zdoła to wytrzymać. A sądził, że gorzej być nie może, odkąd Minato odkrył, gdzie on pracuje. Wtedy miał kilkugodzinne, prywatne piekło, pełne zdenerwowanego spojrzenia i głosu ojca, pełnego rozczarowania. Ale wytrzymał.

Kiedy zszedł do jadalni, gdy Minato go zawołał na obiad, był zaskoczony, że ojciec nakrył tylko dla dwóch osób. Przez chwilę był pewien, że to tylko pomyłka, ale w końcu uznał, że Kushina pewnie postanowiła zostać na noc u jednej ze swoich przyjaciółek. Bez słowa pomógł Minato rozłożyć pysznie pachnące dania na stół, a potem zapychanie sobie ust bez problemu wybiło mu z głowy myślenie o matce.

Gdy talerze już opróżniono do czysta, Naruto zajął się tradycyjnie zmywaniem, podczas gdy Minato nie ruszył się z krzesła na krok. To było do niego niepodobne. Zawsze się zrywał i coś robił, żeby pokazać synowi, że go nie wykorzystuje. Tym razem jednak tylko ukrył twarz w dłoniach, udowadniając Naruto, że dzieje się coś naprawdę niedobrego. Kiedy skończył, a Minato nie zmienił pozycji, chłopak postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

-Tato, co się dzieje?

Minato potrząsnął głową, strząsając dłoń Naruto z jego ramienia. Chłopak jednak nie odpuszczał.

-Gdzie mama? Znowu się pokłóciliście?

Ojciec Naruto wreszcie podniósł wzrok, wyraźnie z trudem podejmując jakąś decyzję. W jego oczach widać było wielki ból i rozczarowanie.

-Odeszła. -wymamrotał z trudem, a potem spuścił wzrok jak szczeniak, oczekujący nagany ze strony właściciela. Naruto zamarł na chwilę, a potem uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

-Niby gdzie? Pod most? Wróci za godzinkę, dwie. Tak jak ostatnio, pamiętasz?

Naruto pamiętał. Kushina zrobiła ogromną aferę, spakowała walizkę i powiedziała, że więcej nie wróci. Nie wzięła jednak ani pieniędzy, ani żadnych wartościowych rzeczy, więc nawet Minato się tym nie przejmował. Wróciła po niecałej godzinie, rozpakowała się i przez kilka dni nie odezwała się do nich słowem.

-Nie tym razem.

Naruto zamrugał, spoglądając na ojca z zaskoczeniem.

-Jak to nie tym razem?

Minato zerwał się z krzesła, strasząc chłopaka. Mebel z hukiem upadł na podłogę, wywołując więcej zamieszania niż mina mężczyzny.

-Poszła mieszkać ze swoim nowym chłopakiem.

Ton Minato wyraźnie świadczył o tym, jak wściekły on jest. Naruto potrząsnął głową, siląc się na drwiącą minę. No bo z kim mogłaby chodzić Kushina? Lata, kiedy jeszcze była piękna, minęły dawno temu i Naruto zawsze uważał, że opisując ją, Minato zdecydowanie przesadza z epitetami. A teraz okazuje się, że ktoś jeszcze mógłby mieć podobną opinię.

-Kto?

Minato pokręcił głową, niezdolny do wypowiedzenia słowa. Wtedy do Naruto dotarło.

-Kakashi?

Mężczyzna, po chwili wahania, skinął głową. Chłopak mimowolnie otworzył usta z zaskoczenia. Pamiętał Kakashiego, swojego byłego trenera karate. Byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi, choć dzieliła ich spora różnica wieku. Potem Naruto odkrył, że jego sensei miał... romans z Kushiną. Zdenerwował się i powiedział o wszystkim Minato, rozegrało się małe piekło i Kakashi zniknął z ich życia. Wtedy Naruto sądził, że raz na zawsze.

-Jesteś pewien, że...

-Tak, jestem pewien! -krzyknął Minato, chodząc po całym pomieszczeniu i zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Naruto z trudem przełknął ślinę, nieco przestraszony zachowaniem ojca.

-Na pewno wszystko się ułoży... Nie przejmuj się.

Minato spojrzał na niego ze wściekłością i zdziwieniem.

-Mam się nie przejmować?! Moja żona pieprzyła się z tym siwowłosym sukinsynem, a potem się wyprowadziła! A mój syn jest, jakby tego wszystkiego było mało, dziwką!

Naruto nie przejął się ostatnim zdaniem. Słyszał to wystarczająco często w pracy, więc przywykł i przestał reagować. Postanowił zastosować wobec ojca ten sam manewr, który stosował wobec nadpobudliwych klientów. Poczekał, aż się zmęczy samą złością i dopiero wtedy wkroczył, powoli podchodząc i powstrzymując go łagodnie od ciągłego chodzenia.

-Hej, tato, spokojnie. Jestem tu i cię kocham. Skoro ona nie potrafi docenić twojej miłości, to się nie liczy. Zapomnij o niej, nie jest ciebie warta.

Minato spuścił wzrok, wyczerpany.

-Ja... Ja już nie wiem, co robić... -załkał. Naruto objął go i ścisnął lekko, a potem poprowadził do stołu. Kiedy ten usiadł, chłopak stanął za nim, kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach. Minato potrząsnął głową i rozmasował mięśnie twarzy, wzdychając ciężko.

-Przepraszam, Naruto. Nie chciałem... nie chciałem cię tak nazwać. Przepraszam.

-Musisz się bardziej postarać, żeby mnie zranić. -stwierdził łagodnie Naruto- Wyrobiłem sobie odporność.

Minato westchnął ciężko, kiedy poczuł, jak dłonie chłopaka zaczynają lekko ugniatać jego ramiona.

-Co ty robisz?!

-Jezu, wyluzuj. Mały masaż na rozluźnienie. To nie boli, a ty reagujesz tak, jakbym chciał cię zgwałcić.

Minato zamknął oczy, postanawiając, że nie skomentuje tego. Pozwolił, żeby Naruto pokazał, co potrafi i pod koniec sam nie potrafił tego ukryć: podobało mu się. Masaż był długi i łagodny, trwał ponad godzinę, a przez ten cały czas Naruto słowem nie zakomunikował, że musi odpocząć. Potem Minato czuł się... o wiele lżej. Nie mógł nie podziękować Naruto za to wszystko, choć miał wrażenie, że nie naprawi swojego błędu.

Naruto z westchnięciem usiadł przed komputerem. Było już po kolacji, a Kushina nadal nie wróciła, co wyraźnie świadczyło o jej intencjach. Chłopak ze złością stwierdził, że skoro nie chce, to niech w ogóle nie wraca. Doskonale sobie w sumie poradzą bez niej. Kiedy tylko czat się otworzył, od razu połączył się z Kibą i zaczął mu się żalić, rozpisując mu, co się działo tego dnia. Zawsze zwierzał się Inuzuce.

Kiba był prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą postronną, której dobrowolnie powiedział o swojej pracy. Ten nie robił mu ani wyrzutów, ani go nie krytykował, ale wydawał się być zainteresowany tą profesją. Ostatecznie jednak uznał, że musiałby wyrzec się ciastek i nocnych spacerów z psem, a na to nie potrafiłby się zdobyć.

 **Kiiiiba: Ale jazda. Ale na serio zwiała do Kakashiego? O.O**

 **Kyuu: Nawet nie mów. Może w sumie nie wracać.**

 **Kiiiiba: Ale twój ojciec na serio się popłakał? Myślałem, że on nie potrafi!**

 **Kyuu: To nie jest śmieszne! Dupek z ciebie. -.- Foch.**

 **Kiiiiba: Oj, ale ja nie mam ci czym zapłacić za tego focha!**

 **Kiiiiba: A właśnie, idziesz jutro się rozbierać, co?**

 **Kyuu: Nie, nie daję prywatnych występów.**

 **Kiiiiba: W końcu cię na to złapię, zobaczysz! :D Ale nie, tak sobie myślałem, czy nie wyskoczyć gdzieś na pizzę całą paczką. Co ty na to?**

 **Kyuu: Nope. Muszę być w dobrej formie. W następną sobotę.**

 **Kiiiiba: Ej no! To cały tydzień! Ja tu umieram z głodu! x.x**

 **Kyuu: To zjedz psa xD**

 **Kiiiiba: To nie było śmieszne. .**

Naruto postanowił zakończyć rozmowę, zanim całkowicie wyprowadzi przyjaciela z równowagi. Żartowanie sobie z jego psa źle się kończyło. Zawsze. Dlatego chłopak wolał nie ryzykować. Jeszcze raz się przeciągnął i zakopał się pod kołdrą, gasząc światła. Zanim zasnął, jego wzrok padł na stare zdjęcie, na które padał blask księżyca. On, Minato i Kushina w parku, szczęśliwi i roześmiani.

Te czasy już na pewno nie wrócą.


	2. Chapter 2

Poranek był ciężki, śniadanie było ciężkie, spodnie były ciężkie... Nie, wróć. Spodnie? Naruto zamrugał i zaczął z zapałem przeszukiwać kieszenie swoich ukochanych jeansów. W końcu odkrył źródło problemu: reszta za jabłko w groszach. Skrzywił się mimowolnie, przypominając sobie minę staruszki, kiedy ta jak sęp śledziła każdy jego ruch, kiedy wygrzebywał z płaskiej miseczki każdą monetę. Przerażające.

Z westchnięciem wrzucił mały skarb do puszeczki, gdzie zbierał takie maleństwa, a potem ubrał się i z pełnią swojej godności zszedł na dół. We śnie zobaczył wspaniały pomysł, który zamierzał wykorzystać. Czuł się nawet po trochu jak amerykański prezydent, ale co mógł powiedzieć? Sny były takie powtarzalne... Minato znalazł w salonie, gdzie ten korzystał z niedzielnego poranka najlepiej, jak potrafił.

Naruto wyrwał mu z rąk czarno-białą gazetę, bo nie cierpiał prasy. Nadal trochę obawiał się, że może się znaleźć w takim artykule i co wtedy? Starał się jednak o tym nie myśleć. Minato spojrzał na niego z poirytowaniem, ale wyglądał równie źle, co zeszłego dnia. Chłopak wziął parę głębokich wdechów, ale ojciec go uprzedził.

-Idziesz gdzieś?

-Idziemy. -poprawił go Naruto i ściągnął z kanapy- Wkładaj gacie, idziemy na spacer.

-Spacer? -zdziwił się Minato. Chłopak westchnął ciężko.

-Tak, na spacer. Postanowiłem cię wyprowadzić. No rusz się z miejsca!

Minato współpracował. Ledwo.

-A co ja jestem? Pies?

Naruto nie odpowiedział, popychając go do pokoju gościnnego, gdzie mężczyzna spędził noc. Chłopak zmusił go do założenia tego, co Minato miał na sobie wczoraj, a potem ściągnął go z powrotem na dół, gdzie narzucił na niego kurtkę i czapkę. Dosłownie. Mężczyzna sam musiał zadbać o to, żeby założyć te partie ubrania. Zanim on skończył, chłopak już był w pełni przygotowany do wyjścia i czekał niecierpliwie na ojca.

-Wleczesz się jak żółw z wieżowcem zamiast domku.

-Mogłeś mnie chociaż uprzedzić! -marudził dalej Minato. Naruto potrząsnął głową.

-Nie mogłem.

-Niby dlaczego?

-Miałem sen!

Minato westchnął, zaprzestając prowadzenia dalszego śledztwa. Pierwszy wyszedł i zamknął za synem drzwi, a potem posłusznie ruszył za nim chodnikiem. Chłopak wyraźnie zmierzał do parku, bo do kościoła raczej z pewnością się nie wybierał. Naruto nic nie mówił, toteż i Minato milczał jak zaklęty, przyglądając się odświętnie ubranym ludziom, spieszącym na msze. Chłopak wiedział, że jego ojciec nigdy nie był zbytnio religijny, on sam w sumie też nie.

Teraz jednak, gdy spoglądał na wiernych, zazdrościł im tego, że kiedy wszystko się sypie, oni mają coś, czym mogą się zająć. On w sumie mógł się skoncentrować na swojej pracy, ale Minato miał o wiele gorzej. Lepiej skupić się na robocie nie mógł, bo już harował jak wół. Dlatego Naruto wyskoczył z tym spacerem, uznał, że jego ojciec musi się czymś zająć. Chłopak wziął głęboki wdech i spojrzał przez ramię na Minato.

-Mówiłem ci, że dostałem szóstkę?

Mężczyzna skrzywił się.

-Chwalisz się. Czyli z co oblałeś?

Naruto machnął ręką.

-Przesadzasz! To tylko jeden sprawdzian z matematyki.

Minato pokręcił głową i westchnął ciężko.

-Jeden z setki? A z czego dostałeś szóstkę?

-Z biologii. -Naruto wyszczerzył się. Minato aż zamrugał z zaskoczenia. Był pewien, że odpowiedź będzie dotyczyła wf. W życiu by nie powiedział, że jego syn dostanie najwyższą ocenę z tak trudnego przedmiotu. Czuł jednak, że coś mu się nie spodoba.

-Naprawdę? A z czego dokładnie?

Mina Naruto zrzedła.

-Na pewno chcesz wiedzieć?

-Domyślam się, ale powiedz. -jęknął Minato, zamykając na chwilę oczy. Naruto wahał się jeszcze parę sekund.

-Z rozmnażania.

Minato ograniczył się tylko do kolejnego jęku i skupił się na chodniku. Naruto nie mógł się powstrzymać przed przewróceniem oczami. W końcu miał dowód na to, że żadna praca nie hańbi i nawet on sam się doszkolił w temacie biologii. Czy to naprawdę takie ważne, z jakiego konkretnie tematu?

-Tato?

-Yhm?

-Pospacerujemy, czy wolisz usiąść?

Minato rozejrzał się, a potem wzruszył ramionami.

-Jak wolisz.

Naruto ruszył więc alejką między drzewami, a Minato z trudem dotrzymywał mu kroku. Praca przy biurku i komputerze, a także szybkie podróżowanie samochodem, dały mu się we znaki. Jeszcze nie tak dawno potrafił przebiec kilka kilometrów bez zatrzymywania się na złapanie oddechu, teraz sama wyprawa po mleko niecały kilometr dalej spacerkiem przerażała go. Minato wiedział, że powinien się cieszyć, że jeszcze nie ma wielkiego brzuszyska.

Chłopak nie marudził, bo wiedział, że odkąd ojciec zaczął kłócić się z Kushiną co kilka tygodni, całkowicie zaniedbał swoje treningi z powodu stresu, a warto wspomnieć, że już wcześniej je zaniedbywał, bo w pracy miał wystarczająco dużo do zniesienia i potem już nie dawał rady. W przeciwieństwie do niego, Naruto był dobrze wyćwiczony, choć już nie trenował karate. Jednak zaspokajanie fanaberii niektórych klientów wymagało dobrej kondycji.

-Naruto? Mogę o coś zapytać?

-Mam zwolnić?

Minato uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Nie, nie trzeba. Jeszcze daję sobie radę.

-To o co chciałeś zapytać?

Minato poczekał, aż minie ich zakochana para. W jego oczach na chwilę pojawił się ból, ale wyparował, kiedy Naruto posłał mu lekkiego kuksańca. Mężczyzna z wdzięcznością spojrzał na syna, a potem westchnął.

-To bardzo... prywatne pytanie.

-No dalej, staruszku, nie mam całej wieczności.

Ku irytacji Naruto, Minato wziął jeszcze parę głębokich wdechów, zanim postanowił się w końcu w ogóle odezwać.

-Wiesz... Tak się od pewnego czasu zastanawiam, co cię w ogóle trzyma w tej twojej pracy. Przecież to ani przyjemne, ani... kształcące.

-Właśnie powiedziałem ci o szóstce z biologii! -zaprotestował Naruto.

-Wyjątek potwierdzający regułę. -zripostował szybko Minato i wrócił do tematu- Jestem ciekaw, co naprawdę sądzisz o tym... co robisz.

Chłopak westchnął cicho, a potem zatrzymał się przy pierwszej lepszej ławce. Rozsiadł się na niej i poczekał, aż Minato podąży za jego przykładem. Minęło ich kilka osób, zanim Naruto postanowił odpowiedzieć na trudne pytanie. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że wcześniej czy później ono padnie, ale tak jak się spodziewał, nie miał dobrej odpowiedzi, kiedy zostało zadane.

-Nie powiem, żebym skakał z radości. -powiedział w końcu- Każda praca ma swoje wady, a ta ma ich więcej niż ja dziur w skarpetkach. Co noc, kiedy się nie obejrzę, widzę jedną z tych wad. Przynajmniej jedną. Zawsze się boję, że ktoś mnie rozpozna na ulicy.

Minato położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

-Chyba nie mogą wam robić zdjęć?

Naruto potrząsnął głową.

-To surowo wzbronione. I ktoś, kto się odważy, nie ryzykuje małej nagany ze strony policji, tylko wybite zęby, spalony dom i ostatecznie nóż między żebrami. Ale to i tak... może się zdarzyć. Potem taka osoba, jeśli zdjęcia wyjdą na jaw, ma przerąbane.

Minato skinął głową, że rozumie, zbyt przerażony samą wizją Naruto, rozpoznawanego wszędzie jako dziwka do wynajęcia na noc, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć.

-Poza tym jest masa wymagań. Muszę być szczupły, bo kadr z pulchnymi jest zajęty, muszę mieć dobrą kondycję, bo ten i tamten klient mają jakieś bzdurne wymysły. Muszę mówić po angielsku, żeby rozumieć czyjeś rozkazy. Muszę być potulny. Muszę szybko się uczyć. I cała reszta upierdliwych rzeczy. -chłopak machnął ręką- Ale są też zalety.

Brwi Minato mimowolnie się uniosły.

-Naruto, ja tu nie widzę żadnych zalet!

-Bo patrzysz na to stereotypami! -odparował Naruto- Większość dziwek nie jest uzależniona od narkotyków i alkoholu, tylko jest zdesperowana. Znam dziewczyny, które się sprzedają, bo nie mają co jeść. Znam jedną, która to robi, bo mąż jej każe. Znam chłopaka, który za wszelką cenę próbuje zebrać pieniądze, żeby uratować swojego młodszego brata, bo nie stać go na operację.

Minato nic nie powiedział, zaskoczony.

-Właściwie to nie znam żadnych stereotypowych przykładów. -westchnął- Grunt, że dobrze płacą, często też dostaje się napiwki, jeśli trafi się w gusta klientów. No i niektórzy czasami dostają zaproszenia do niezłych klubów. Poza tym, sam się dużo uczę. Zwłaszcza angielskiego, trochę chińskiego. W sumie dowiaduję się tam więcej przydatnych rzeczy niż w szkole.

-Naruto. -powiedział cierpliwie Minato- To nie jest miejsce dla ciebie. Czemu tam w ogóle pracujesz? Po co? Przecież mam pieniądze.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się łagodnie i przytulił się do ojca.

-Tu nie chodzi o pieniądze, tato. Na początku chciałem po prostu zasmakować trochę wolności, wiesz, ciężko żyje się pod czyimś pantoflem.

Minato mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.

-Pantoflem?

-Aha. A potem... Sam nie wiem. Wczułem się w rolę.

Oczy Minato zrobiły się ogromne.

-Że... co?! Naruto! Nie mów mi, że to ci się spodobało!

Naruto westchnął.

-Tato, życie nie jest czarno-białe. To, że dla ciebie coś jest ohydne, dla innego może być wspaniałe. Jasne, nie lubię tego wszystkiego, że klienci zmieniają się jak rękawiczki i mają własne fanaberie, ani tego, że ciągle muszę pamiętać o higienie, żeby czegoś nie przywlec ze sobą. Ale to jest dla mnie życie. Nie książki, nie nauka.

-To nie ma przyszłości!

-Nie zawsze jest potrzebna. Tato, proszę. Pozwól mi robić to, co lubię.

Minato bezsilnie zacisnął dłonie w pięści, a potem westchnął ciężko.

-Pozwolę, ale nie podoba mi się to.

-Wiem. -powiedział cicho Naruto, przytulając ojca- Wiem.

Chłopak poklepał lekko Minato po plecach, a potem westchnął ciężko. Sytuacja coraz bardziej się komplikowała i Naruto zaczął się martwić, co będzie, jeśli Kushina naprawdę nie wróci do domu.

Naruto był poddenerwowany. Musiał się pospieszyć, jeśli chce zdążyć do pracy na czas, jednocześnie bał się zostawiać ojca w tym stanie. Nie miał jednak wyboru, jego szef nie tolerował spóźnień. Szybko dopakował ostatnie, ważne rzeczy, o których wczorajszego dnia zapomniał, a potem zbiegł na dół, żeby pożegnać się z Minato. Po raz pierwszy w życiu miał zaznaczyć, że idzie się sprzedawać. Przerażające.

Ojca znalazł w kuchni, właśnie krzątał się przy misce sałaty. Chłopak miał tylko nadzieję, że Minato nie robił deseru dla nich obu, ale ostatecznie z ulgą uznał, że to musiała być przekąska dla mężczyzny.

-Tato, wychodzę.

Minato podniósł wzrok na niego.

-Tam...?

-Tak, tam. Wszystko gra?

Minato uśmiechnął się fałszywie i delikatnie skinął głową.

-Tak, Naru. Nie przejmuj się mną aż tak. Jestem dorosły, umiem sobie poradzić. Idź.

Chłopak jeszcze chwilę przyglądał się ojcu, a potem z westchnięciem się obrócił na pięcie i przeszedł do przedpokoju. Tam powoli się przebierał, wyczulonym słuchem zbierając wszystkie możliwe informacje, żeby wiedzieć przed czasem, że coś jest nie tak. Nic jednak nie usłyszał i musiał wyjść, zostawiając Minato w rękach okrutnego losu.

Jeszcze zanim drzwi się zatrzasnęły, mężczyzna rzucił ścierką o ścianę i poczuł, jak po jego policzkach zaczęły płynąć łzy. Nigdy nie potrafił kłamać i teraz doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Naruto wie, że ten nie był szczery. Minato nerwowo przeczesał palcami włosy, a potem z jękiem prawie przebiegł do salonu, skąd wydobył ukrytą butelkę sake. Kushina miewała napady pijaństwa, dlatego nigdy nie trzymali w domu alkoholu.

Otworzył ją niewprawnym ruchem, wylewając niewielką ilość na podłogę. Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie cieszył, że Naruto poszedł do tej swojej... pracy. Od razu pochłonął sporą ilość sake, a potem zatoczył się na kanapę, zaciskając oczy. Rękawem wytarł cieknący nos i wypił kolejny duży łyk, otwarcie już płacząc. Nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, że jego żona naprawdę go zostawiła i odeszła do kogoś innego.

Łyk po łyku Minato powoli odpływał.


	3. Chapter 3

**nika0645 - Cieszę się, że ci się podoba :) Mam nadzieję, że tego nie zepsuję, a jeśli chodzi o sprzedającego się NAruto... Wielokrotnie chciałam to napisać xD**

 **3.**

Naruto wszedł do domu, masując obolałe plecy. Gdyby mógł, złapałby za kij baseballowy i stłukł nim na kwaśne jabłko tego cholernego klienta, który kazał mu robić przez pół nocy fikołki. Przeciągnął się, ściągając buty i kurtkę, a potem z jękiem przeszedł do salonu, czując kujący ból w okolicy krzyża. Wtedy zrozumiał, że coś jest nie tak. O tej porze w domu powinna panować wręcz mordercza cisza, a teraz wyraźnie słyszał czyjeś chrapanie.

Zaświecił światło i mężczyzna westchnął, a potem zasłonił twarz ramieniem. Naruto potrząsnął głową, niezdolny do zrozumienia tego, co widział. Minato leżał na kanapie w poplamionym ubraniu. Na podłodze leżało kilka pustych butelek po sake i resztki chrupek. Chłopak był pewien, że jeśli mieli jakiś alkohol, była to najwyżej jedna butelka. Minato musiał pójść do sklepu i uzupełnić zapas. Kilka razy. Albo tylko raz.

Naruto potrząsnął głową. Gdzieś w głębi obawiał się, że odejście Kushiny może mieć takie konsekwencje. Nie podobały mu się, bo Minato prawie nigdy nie pił alkoholu. Miał słabą głowę i brak odporności na późniejsze efekty pijaństwa. Chłopak nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, co on tu wyprawiał, a już z pewnością nie chciał wiedzieć, co będzie się działo, kiedy mężczyzna się obudzi. Jedno było pewne: nie będzie miło.

Naruto wziął parę głębokich wdechów i, przechodząc nad śmieciami, podszedł do kanapy, a potem wziął ojca na ręce. Minato nie był nawet taki ciężki, a chłopak kilka dni temu musiał dźwigać pewnego grubasa, który uznawał siebie za reinkarnację cesarza, ale chyba tylko w burdelach. W każdym razie Naruto doskonale wiedział, jak rozłożyć ciężar ciała. Zaniesienie mężczyzny do sypialni trochę zajęło, bo chłopak co jakiś czas przystawał, żeby odsapnąć. Wolał mieć pewność, że po drodze nie upuści go.

Z ulgą odłożył ojca na materac i zabrał się za rozbieranie go. Nie było to nawet takie trudne, bo Minato bardzo mocno spał, więc nawet kiedy Naruto tracił cierpliwość i robił coś na siłę, ten chrapał w najlepsze. Kiedy mężczyzna był już nagi, chłopak jeszcze skoczył do łazienki po chusteczki, żeby przynajmniej troszeczkę wyczyścić Minato. Zadowolony z wyniku jego działań, złapał za kołdrę i owinął nią śpiącego, a potem jeszcze upewnił się, że wszystko jest tak, jak być powinno.

Potem Naruto postanowił zadbać o samego siebie. Był wyczerpany i, jak już zostało wspomniane, bolały go plecy. Dźwiganie ojca wcale nie pomogło. Chłopak na siłę wziął dokładny prysznic, a gdy już nie miał siły suszyć dłużej swoich włosów, rzucił suszarkę do szuflady i pobiegł do pokoju, żeby wskoczyć do własnego łóżka. Z westchnięciem ulgi się przeciągnął leżąc, a potem zamknął oczy i odpłynął.

Naruto wstał kilka godzin później. Normalnie już dawno powinien być w szkole, ale został w pracy o wiele dłużej, więc postanowił sobie odpuścić. Przezornie umył się po raz kolejny i uznał, że warto zrobić jakiś dobry obiad. Próbował obudzić ojca, żeby zapytać, czy będzie jadł, ale ten tylko zachrapał. Naruto zrozumiał, że nawet jeśli Minato się obudzi, nie przełknie nawet krakersa. W tym wypadku, z westchnięciem, chłopak postanowił zjeść coś szybkiego.

Kiedy zamrożona do niedawna mała pizza znalazła się w piekarniku, Naruto wrócił do salonu i zaczął skakać po kanałach, szukając czegoś, co miałoby jakiś sens. Mniej więcej po dziesięciu minutach otrzymał dosyć niepokojącego esemesa.

 **Gdzie ty jesteś, łazęgo?**

Naruto westchnął i z rozbawieniem pokręcił głową. Kiba nie potrafił bez niego wytrzymać pięciu minut i często potem długo narzekał.

 **Długo pracowałem. Odpoczywam :***

Nie musiał czekać na odpowiedź, bo przyszła niemalże od razu.

 **Dupek. Ominęła cię kartkówa z matmy.**

Naruto stłumił chichot i rzucił telefon na stolik, a potem podreptał zająć się swoją pizzą. Osobiście nie widział powodu, dla którego nadal miałby się uczyć. Miał w końcu dobre zajęcie, które przynosiło mu miesięcznie małą fortunę, z której korzystał, żeby robić wypady w weekendy dla przyjaciół. Minato jednak chciał, żeby chłopak miał jakąś dobrą przyszłość. A Naruto za bardzo kochał ojca, żeby mu się sprzeciwić.

Był w połowie obgryzania trzeciego kawałka, oglądając przy okazji jakiś program o osobach z nadwagą, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Naruto był tym tak zaskoczony, że prawie wypuścił swoje jedzenie z rąk. W ostatniej chwili skierował kawałek na talerz, gdzie ten rozsypał się na parę części. Chłopak westchnął i wytarł brodę z ketchupu, a potem wstał, żeby sprawdzić, kto go nachodzi o tej porze. Miał nadzieję, że to żaden z przyjaciół Minato. Albo jego fanek.

Albo nie nauczyciel.

Choć była nikła, zawsze istniała szansa, że któryś z nich postanowi sprawdzić, czemu Naruto, mieszkając całe dwie ulice od szkoły, znowu opuścił lekcje. Chłopak liczył się z tym, że coś takiego się wydarzy i wiedział, że wtedy będzie mógł liczyć tylko i wyłącznie na swój język. Jeszcze na wszelki wypadek się otrzepał z okruszków i sięgnął do klamki. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie założyć łańcucha, ale w końcu uznał, że potrafi sobie poradzić.

Otworzył drzwi i już miał się przywitać, kiedy zamarł z zaskoczenia. Przed nim, jak gdyby nigdy nic, stała jego matka, Kushina. Nie miała ze sobą żadnych bagaży ani toreb, oprócz małej torebki, którą zawsze ze sobą taszczyła. Nie było po niej widać negatywnych emocji z powodu rozstania, wręcz przeciwnie: tryskała energią, wyglądała kwitnąco. Ubrana w czyściutkie, eleganckie ciuchy wyraźnie mówiły o tym, że nie powodzi się jej źle.

-Sądziłam, że jesteś w szkole. -zauważyła Kushina z irytacją- Znowu opuszczasz lekcje? -westchnęła- To już nie moja sprawa. Przesuń się, muszę porozmawiać z twoim ojcem.

-Hola! -Naruto w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał ją przed wparowaniem do domu. Odepchnął ją lekko od progu, stając w drzwiach i tarasując przejście. Spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem, wyraźnie nie spodziewała się takiego rozwoju zdarzeń.

-Co ty wyprawiasz? -warknęła z niedowierzaniem- Przepuść mnie!

-Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?

Kushina zamrugała, a potem skrzywiła się.

-Może dlatego, że moje pieniądze przyczyniły się do powstania tego domu, a poza tym zamierzam porozmawiać z Minato, nie z tobą!

Naruto skrzyżował ramiona.

-To nie jest powód, dla którego miałbym cię wpuścić do środka. Przekażę tacie, że chciałaś z nim pogadać. A teraz możesz już iść.

-Nie możesz mnie stąd wyrzucić! Nie masz prawa.

Naruto parsknął śmiechem.

-Prawa? A dlaczego niby sądzisz, że chciałbym cię tu w ogóle wpuścić?

Kushina wzięła się pod boki, gotowa walczyć o swoje.

-Jestem twoją matką, Naruto. To chyba oczywiste. I jakby na to nie patrzeć, nadal tu mieszkam.

-Pozwól, że coś ci powiem! -warknął chłopak- Wzięłaś swoje rzeczy i odeszłaś, zostawiając tatę rozbitego. Nie odezwałaś się nawet słowem od tamtego czasu. A teraz przychodzisz jak wielka pani i żądasz wpuszczenia do domu. -pochylił się w jej stronę- Sama stąd odeszłaś, wiedziałaś, co robisz i wiedziałaś, jakie będą konsekwencje. Pogódź się więc z tym, że cię nie wpuszczę. Już tu nie mieszkasz i nie masz czego tu szukać!

Kushina, potrząsając z niedowierzaniem głową, cofnęła się o krok. Wyglądała tak, jakby nie poznawała swojego syna. Naruto czuł się niemrawo. Jeszcze nigdy nie stanął przeciwko matce. Zawsze mieli bardzo dobre kontakty, często się razem śmiali i wygłupiali. Ale chłopak po tym wszystkim wolał stać po stronie ojca.

-Naruto, to nie jest zabawne. Posłuchaj... -westchnęła, masując swoją skroń- To są sprawy moje i twojego ojca. Ty nie masz z nimi nic wspólnego. Zrozum, że nie możesz mi bronić wejścia do domu i rozmowy z Minato.

Chłopak wyprostował się.

-Doprawdy? Zraniłaś tatę i myślisz, że ot tak sobie możesz teraz do niego pójść i najzwyczajniej w świecie porozmawiać?

-Naruto! Minato nie jest z porcelany, a poza tym już nie raz się kłóciliśmy w podobny sposób. Jestem pewna, że możemy porozmawiać na spokojnie w środku.

-Nie, nie możecie! -prawie krzyknął Naruto- Jak możesz tak to bagatelizować?! Rozbiłaś go od środka! Nic nie robi od kilku dni tylko płacze przez ciebie!

To była najwyraźniej ostatnia rzecz, jakiej Kushina się spodziewała. Po chwili jednak parsknęła śmiechem.

-Twój ojciec nigdy nie płacze. Oboje to wiemy.

-Też tak do tej pory myślałem. -Naruto wziął głęboki wdech- Rozbiłaś go, złamałaś mu serce. Gdyby nie płakał, wpuściłbym cię, bo uznałbym, że to kolejna zwykła sprzeczka między wami. Ale tak nie jest.

Kushina szybko zaprotestowała.

-To jest zwykła sprzeczka! Jesteś po prostu młody i tego nie rozumiesz.

-Wyprowadziłaś się! -przerwał jej chłopak- Wzięłaś swoje rzeczy i zostawiłaś go samego. To dla ciebie jest zwykła sprzeczka?!

-Niektóre rzeczy czasami są konieczne. -powiedziała Kushina z westchnięciem- Może i wydaje ci się, że zrobiłam coś potwornego, ale dorośli czasami potrzebują odrobiny wolnej przestrzeni.

Naruto zaśmiał się, ale w tym śmiechu więcej było goryczy niż rozbawienia.

-Naprawdę? Potrzebowałaś przestrzeni? Jakoś ci w to nie wierzę.

-Co? A niby dlaczego? Przecież to prawda!

-No... Chyba że dla ciebie wolna przestrzeń to łóżko z kochankiem.

Kushina zbladła, a potem, krzywiąc się, cofnęła się o kolejny krok.

-O czym ty mówisz? Jaki kochanek?

-Nie udawaj! -krzyknął Naruto- Wiem o tobie i Kakashim. Co się stało? Czyżby tata przestał ci wystarczać? A może ci się znudził?!

W następnej chwili chłopak poczuł mocne uderzenie w twarz. Niemalże w ogóle nie poruszył się, nieraz obrywał w pracy od różnych napaleńców. Odruchowo dotknął czubkami palców piekący policzek i wyszczerzył się do dyszącej ze złości Kushiny.

-Nic ci do tego!

-Tylko tyle? -zapytał z kpiną Naruto- Starsze od ciebie lały mnie mocniej.

Kushina zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, ale nie zadała kolejnego ciosu. Wzięła głęboki wdech i powoli się uspokoiła.

-Przepuść mnie. Muszę pogadać z Minato o pieniądzach.

Naruto zesztywniał i zmrużył oczy.

-Pieniądzach? Kakashi jest aż tak biedny, czy po prostu ma za mały garniec złota za pazuchą?

-To nie twoja sprawa! Przepuść mnie w tej chwili!

Naruto prychnął.

-Nie przepuszczę cię z trzech powodów: pierwszy, już tu nie mieszkasz, drugi, nie zamieszam cię wpuścić, a trzeci to taki, że tata z rozpaczy się upił do nieprzytomności i jeszcze nie wstał. A nawet gdyby wstał i tak byś sobie z nim nie pogadała, więc możesz już sobie iść.

Kushina wyglądała tak, jakby ją spoliczkował.

-Ty niewdzięczny bachorze!

-Kto tu jest niewdzięczny?! -wrzasnął- Wynoś się!

I trzasnął drzwiami, zamykając je przy okazji na klucz i zakładając łańcuch. Potem wziął parę głębokich wdechów i wrócił do salonu, żeby dokończyć pizzę, choć nie miał już na nią wielkiej ochoty.

Naruto spojrzał gniewnie w ekran komputera. Właśnie sztuczna inteligencja po raz kolejny pokazała mu, że jest nikim, miażdżąc za pomocą smoka jego bohatera. Chłopak zazgrzytał zębami i wyłączył grę, a potem, wzdychając ciężko, postanowił wejść na czat. Kto wie, może Kiba wpadł na pomysł, że blondyn chce pogadać. Naruto nawet nie musiał pytać.

 **Kiiiiba: Jesteś tam?**

 **Kyuu: Nie.**

 **Kiiiiba: Aha, a możesz się zawołać? Mam ci coś do wbicia do tego zakutego łba.**

 **Kyuu: A nie możesz wysłać listem?**

 **Kiiiiba: Policzą mi podwójnie od młotka. Dobra, słuchaj, pacanie: zdałeś z matmy.**

 **Kyuu: Super. A teraz na poważnie: co chciałeś mi przekazać?**

 **Kiiiiba: przewraca oczami IDIOTA! Właśnie to! Zdałeś! Dostałeś dopa.**

 **Kyuu: Chyba kopa. .**

 **Kiiiiba: Jeszcze nie, ale możesz dostać jednego ode mnie.**

 **Kyuu: Spadaj na drzewo, psiarzu. Chciałem pogadać, a ty mnie męczysz.**

 **Kiiiiba: O! A co się stało? Nie mów, że w ogródku wyrosło ci drzewo ze złotymi jabłkami!**

 **Kyuu: …**

 **Kiiiiba: Nie wyrosło, prawda?**

 **Kiiiiba: Prawda?**

 **Kyuu: Nie.**

 **Kyuu: Chyba.**

 **Kyuu: Sprawa jest poważna. Potrzebuję rady.**

 **Kiiiiba: No dobra, wal. Czuję dramat.**

 **Kyuu: Dobrze czujesz. Tata się upił do nieprzytomności. Nawiedziła mnie w południe matka, która się wyprowadziła. A teraz mam jakiś promil coli we krwi i nie wiem, co ze sobą zrobić. Rada?**

 **Kiiiiba: Momento! Przeanalizujmy fakty po kolei, dobrze skarbie?**

 **Kyuu: Zgubiłeś przecinek.**

 **Kiiiiba: Walić przecinek. Ok, twój tatuś się upił. Jak mocno?**

 **Kyuu: Jak przyszedłem, już spał. Jak teraz piszę, jeszcze śpi.**

 **Kiiiiba: To kiepsko O.O Musiał mieć niezłą balangę. Wiesz, ile wypił?**

 **Kyuu: Powywalałem już butelki, ale ze cztery były. Pewnie większość wyrzygał, ma kiepską odporność na alkohol.**

 **Kiiiiba: Sprawdzałeś kibel?**

 **Kyuu: Pewnie. Wyczyściłem.**

 **Kiiiiba: Ok, zostawmy to. Jak się obudzi to zrób mu kakao. Mi pomogło ostatnim razem.**

 **Kiiiiba: A twoja matula to czego chciała?**

 **Kyuu: Pogadać z tatą o pieniądzach.**

 **Kiiiiba: Chce go naciągnąć, co? A to wiedźma! A była taka miła! I dawała ciasteczka.**

 **Kyuu: No... :(**

 **Kiiiiba: Ostatni fakt: nudzisz się. Przyszedłbym cię pocieszyć, ale, kurde, mam złą orientację. :(**

 **Kyuu: O, to akurat nie problem :P Raz dwa bym cię przestawił.**

 **Kiiiiba: Dziękuję, nie skorzystam! dławi się**

 **Kyuu: To nie! Pójdę popatrzeć, co u taty. Do zobaczenia jutro!**

 **Kiiiiba: Wieczorem!**

 **Kyuu: Jutro!**

 **Kyuu: -.-**

Naruto wahał się przed wejściem do sypialni ojca, ale w końcu przemógł się i wszedł do środka. Trafił akurat na odpowiedni moment, żeby zobaczyć, jak Minato wyrzuca z siebie resztki wczorajszej kolacji na dywan. Chłopak jęknął, wiedząc, kto będzie musiał to sprzątać. Naruto wziął parę głębokich wdechów i podszedł do cierpiącego mężczyzny, a potem wziął go pod ramię i pomógł mu wstać, omijając małą kałużę wymiocin.

-No chodź, umyjemy cię.

-Na... ruto? -wydukał Minato- Co... tu robi...sz? Miałeś być... w... pracy...

-Tak, tato, ale w nocy. Jest 5 po południu.

Do mężczyzny najwyraźniej nie dotarł sens zdania, bo nadal wpatrywał się w niego z zaskoczeniem. Naruto zignorował to, uparcie ciągnąc go do łazienki, gdzie ten nagle zzieleniał i szybko dopadł do kibla. Chłopak zaczął lać wodę do wanny, podczas gdy Minato głośno wymiotował. Potem stracił całą swoją zręczność i bezradnie osunął się na podłogę. Jęknął z ulgą, przyciskając czoło do zimnych płytek.

-Wstań, musisz się umyć. -rozkazał Naruto, łapiąc ojca pod rękę i podciągając do siadu. Minato zaczął się opierać, mrucząc coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem. Chłopak zebrał wszystkie swoje siły i poderwał mężczyznę na nogi, jednocześnie ściągając z niego bokserki. W innej chwili z chęcią pooglądałby sobie Minato, ale w tej chwili nie chciał ryzykować, że zostanie obrzucony resztkami jedzenia.

Zmusił mężczyznę do zanurzenia ciała w gorącej wodzie i z uśmiechem przyjął jego jęk ulgi. Minato natychmiast zmienił swoje nastawienie do kąpieli i bardzo chętnie zaczął się ochlapywać, powoli odzyskując przytomność. Naruto rozważał, czy nie powinien go zostawić, ale postanowił jednak zostać, tak na wszelki wypadek. Wrzucił bokserki do pralki, gdzie czekała już reszta brudnych ubrań Minato. Podczas gdy mężczyzna bawił się wodą, ochlapując się, chłopak zastanawiał się, co zrobić z dywanem.

-Tato, musisz się umyć, dopóki woda jest gorąca. -powiedział w końcu zirytowany, łapiąc za butelkę szamponu. Jako że Minato go zignorował, Naruto postanowił wziąć sprawy we własne ręce. Zaczął myć włosy ojca sprawnie i dokładnie, mimowolnie sprawiając mu trochę przyjemności. Chłopak cicho prychnął: on też w sumie lubił, kiedy był myty, ale to było dawno temu. Teraz nie pozwoliłaby mu na to godność.

Kiedy skończył z włosami, złapał za mydło i namydlił gąbkę. Nie chciał ranić dumy ojca, dotykając go dłońmi, więc mocno szorował go puszystym narzędziem wszędzie, gdzie tylko miał dostęp. Potem jeszcze trochę go opłukał, uznając, że kiedy Minato otrzeźwieje, sam się dokładnie umyje. Zmusił go do wstania i wyjścia z wanny, a potem dał mu ręcznik. Jednak już po sekundzie wyrwał go zdezorientowanemu mężczyźnie i zaczął go wycierać.

Mycie ojca zajęło mu prawie godzinę, a potem Naruto był prawie wyczerpany. Musiał go w końcu jeszcze po drodze ubrać, a roztrzepany Minato wcale nie pomagał, kręcąc się w miejscu i próbując dociec, co właściwie tu robi. W końcu mężczyzna odrobinę się ocknął i był w stanie sam wciągnąć na siebie skarpetki. Z każdą kolejną sekundą odzyskiwał kolejny kawałek swojego umysłu.

-E... Naruto?

-Yhm? -mruknął wyczerpany chłopak, opierając się o ścianę i obserwując, jak Minato bada swoje ciało.

-Czy... zwymiotowałem gdzieś?

-Ta, po drugiej stronie łóżka na dywan. Lepiej tam nie wchodź, dodasz mi więcej roboty.

Minato zarumienił się.

-Nie musisz tego sprzątać!

-A ty jesteś w stanie złapać za ścierkę i wiadro z wodą?

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, a Naruto doskonale znał odpowiedź. Westchnął i pogonił Minato do salonu, gdzie kazał mu usiąść i poczekać. Potem sam pognał do kuchni, na złamanie karku robiąc kakao. Miał nadzieję, że Kiba się nie mylił i to naprawdę pomoże. Cieszyło go to, że ojciec robił dokładnie to, co mu kazano. To był jedyny plus całej sytuacji. A gdy w końcu zaserwował gorący napój, wziął głęboki wdech i podreptał na górę posprzątać.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Do wieczora Naruto przeleżał w łóżku, odsypiając męczący dzień. Po wyczyszczeniu dywanu i umyciu się, zakopał się pod kołdrą. Minato mu nie przeszkadzał. Najwyraźniej zrozumiał, że jego syn go umył i teraz za bardzo się wstydził, żeby pokazać mu się na oczy. Naruto nie mógł jednak spać. Drażniło go to, że Kushina ośmieliła się pojawić. Nie wiedział, po co jej więcej pieniędzy, bo o ile dobrze pamiętał, to Kakashi zarabiał sporo.

Wieczorem zrobił się głodny i uznał, że dłuższe wylegiwanie się nie pomoże mu. Dzięki ciągłemu braniu nadgodzin zarobił tygodniowy urlop i to mu wcale nie pomagało. Teraz oddałby wiele, żeby mógł się zaszyć w swojej pracy. Zszedł na dół w bokserkach i podkoszulce. W salonie Minato oglądał jakiś program, więc Naruto, po zrobieniu sobie kanapek, dołączył do niego. Przez dłuższą chwilę panowało milczenie.

-Narobiłem dużo szkód? -zapytał w końcu cicho mężczyzna, spoglądając tępo na ekran telewizora. Naruto lekko się zakrztusił, słysząc to pytanie.

-Szkód? Jezu, nie upiłeś się aż tak. Narobiłeś trochę bałaganu i tyle.

-Przepraszam. -powiedział po chwili milczenia i spuścił wzrok w swój sok. Naruto mimowolnie otworzył usta, gapiąc się na ojca. Nie mógł zrozumieć, za co mężczyzna go przeprasza. Czy za bałagan? A może za to, że się upił? Chłopak odstawił kanapki na stolik i przeniósł się na kanapę.

-Tato, o co chodzi? Za co mnie przepraszasz?

Minato spojrzał na niego zbolałym wzrokiem.

-Za wszystko. To wszystko... to moja wina. Przeze mnie Kushina stąd odeszła. A potem jeszcze się upiłem i... musiałeś się mną opiekować, jakbym był dzieckiem. I ten bałagan...

Był bliski rozpłakania się. Naruto wziął głęboki wdech i położył mu dłonie na policzkach, a potem zmusił go, żeby spojrzał mu w oczy. Na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się łagodny uśmiech, mający zaświadczyć o tym, że nie jest zły na ojca. Minato chyba jednak nie zrozumiał przekazu, bo nadal wyglądał na zrozpaczonego.

-Tato. Proszę cię, nic się nie stało. Wątpię, żeby to była twoja wina, że... ona odeszła. Pewnie po prostu się jej znudziłeś. I miałeś prawo się napić, choć może powinieneś poćwiczyć wytrzymałość na alkohol.

Naruto przysunął się bliżej, tak że prawie się dotykali.

-A jeśli chodzi o zajmowanie się tobą... cóż... miło było zaopiekować się kimś, kogo znam. Przynajmniej nie ważysz za dużo.

Minato przez chwilę milczał, a potem sięgnął do dłoni Naruto i je odciągnął od swojej twarzy. Potem sam się odsunął, jeszcze bardziej ponury niż wcześniej.

-Nie rozumiesz, Naruto. To... trudniejsze, niż ci się zdaje. Małżeństwo nie jest takie proste, jak mówisz. To złożony związek, on zależy nie od jednej osoby, tylko od obu. Jeśli się jej znudziłem, to oznacza, że nie starałem się wystarczająco. -pociągnął nosem- I nie powinienem... nie powinienem był się upijać. Zwalać tego wszystkiego na ciebie...

Naruto wzniósł oczy ku niebu i znowu się przysunął. Minato chyba znowu chciał się cofnąć, ale kanapa się skończyła, więc musiał skapitulować. Mimo to cofnął twarz i pokręcił głową.

-Proszę, Naruto... Przestań udawać. Wiem, że jesteś na mnie zły. -powoli, łzy zaczęły spływać po jego policzkach- Idź.

-Co? -brwi chłopaka się uniosły- Bardzo cię przepraszam, ale ja się nigdzie nie wybieram! I jeśli ktoś się zachowuje jak dziecko, to właśnie ty! Cały czas ją bronisz, choć doskonale wiesz, że to jej wina! Poniżasz się, próbujesz sobie wmówić, że jesteś gorszy od innych i nie zasługujesz nawet na parę chwil pijaństwa! -Naruto poczerwieniał ze złości- Przestań mi wmawiać, że nie wiem, co tu się dzieje. Nie jestem dzieckiem, nie zapominaj o tym! I uwierz mi, wiem więcej o życiu, niż ktokolwiek inny w moim wieku!

Minato zadrżał, a potem, blednąc, spuścił wzrok. Po jego policzkach potoczyło się jeszcze więcej łez. Naruto z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że jeszcze bardziej zranił ojca, atakując go w ten sposób. Minato pewnie lepiej zniósłby siarczysty policzek, niż coś takiego. Chłopak przez chwilę niemo poruszał ustami, a potem skrzywił się, spoglądając na rozbitego ojca. Mężczyzna drżał, cicho płacząc, dłonie bezradnie zaciskał na swoich jeansach.

-Tato... Już, już. -chłopak przyciągnął go do siebie i przytulił mocno- Przepraszam. Nie chciałem... tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Kocham cię, tato. Nie chciałem cię zranić. Po prostu... Nie mogę uwierzyć, że bronisz ją po tym wszystkim. Zasługujesz na więcej szacunku i szczęścia niż ona. Proszę, nie płacz.

Minato, z wahaniem, objął syna w pasie i schował twarz w jego podkoszulku. Płakał jeszcze przez niecały kwadrans, cały czas słuchając kojącego głosu Naruto. Chłopak stawał na głowie, żeby udowodnić ojcu, że nie chciał go skrzywdzić i naprawdę go kocha. W końcu łzy przestały lecieć, ale on nadal drżał, rozbity. Jeszcze przez chwilę tulił się do syna, a potem cofnął się i otarł rękawem mokre policzki.

-Przepraszam, Naruto.

-Przestań mnie przepraszać. -zażądał, ale tym razem łagodnie, Naruto. Położył ojcu dłoń na ramieniu i uśmiechnął się- Nie masz za co przepraszać. Jesteś tylko człowiekiem, tak jak ja. Masz swoje wady i słabości. I nic nie możesz na to poradzić.

Minato, po chwili, skinął głową i westchnął smutno. Drżącą dłonią przeczesał włosy.

-Po prostu... Nie wiem, co zrobić, żeby wyrzucić ją z głowy. Nie mogę przestać o niej myśleć!

Naruto, po chwili wahania, jeszcze bardziej przybliżył się do ojca, choć wydawało się to niemożliwe. Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, zastanawiając się, kiedy dokładnie zacznie żałować, że zadał to pytanie, które zamierzał zadać. Przez chwilę jeszcze się wahał, a potem postanowił zaryzykować.

-Może mogę ci pomóc.

-Pomóc? Jak?

-Są rzeczy... które zajmują umysł. Przez nie myśli się wiele.

Minato nadal nie rozumiał, więc Naruto, lekko i powoli, położył dłoń na jego rozporku. Mężczyzna niemal natychmiast strzepnął rękę chłopaka i odchylił się od niego, wyraźnie przestraszony. Naruto w duszy odetchnął. Skoro Minato się bał, a nie był wściekły, to być może się zgodzi. A chłopak chciał, żeby jego ojciec wreszcie poczuł trochę szczęścia.

-Jestem... twoim ojcem! -wydukał zaszokowany. Naruto uśmiechnął się.

-No to co? Nie zajdę od tego w ciążę. Nawet gdybym był kobietą. A tobie to pomoże.

Minato najwyraźniej nadal nie dopuszczał do siebie tej opcji.

-Pomoże?! Niby w jaki sposób?

Naruto westchnął ciężko i cofnął się, żeby dać ojcu trochę przestrzeni. To wyraźnie troszeczkę uspokoiło mężczyznę.

-Przyjemność wyrzuci z twojej głowy myśli, czyli ją. A przy okazji... przyjemność to przyjemność. Ostatnio jesteś strasznie ponury, przydałoby ci się trochę rozluźnienia.

Minato potrząsnął głową.

-Naruto, nie! Nie zamierzam cię wykorzystywać...

-Ktoś tu kogoś wykorzystuje? -przerwał mu Naruto- Tato, proponuję ci to dobrowolnie, bo widzę, że potrzebujesz czegoś w tym stylu. Poza tym zauważ, że ja wiem, co robić. Znam się na tym. Potrafię sprawić, żebyś chociaż na chwilę znalazł się w niebie.

Twarz Minato powoli przybierała barwę ketchupu.

-N-n-na-a... -jąkał się, nie mogąc złożyć imienia syna. Chłopak westchnął.

-Zgódź się, tato. Zrób to dla mnie. To przecież nie boli. I nie musisz na mnie patrzeć, jeśli nie chcesz. A potem będziesz się czuł znacznie lepiej.

Minato drżał, szukając wzrokiem jakiejkolwiek drogi ucieczki. Naruto cierpliwie czekał, powolutku z powrotem się zbliżając. Nie chciał jeszcze bardziej przestraszyć ojca gwałtownością, a skoro ten do tej pory go nie wyrzucił z pomieszczenia, chłopak uznał, że ten chciałby się zgodzić, ale boi się to zrobić. Zanim Minato zorientował się, co się dzieje, Naruto przysunął mu usta do ucha.

-Wiem, że tego chcesz. Po prostu powiedz „tak". Wszystko będzie dobrze.

-Nie... -jęknął Minato- Nic nie będzie dobrze! Co... co ze mnie...

Naruto westchnął i przytulił mężczyznę.

-Jesteś najlepszym ojcem, jakiego mógłbym mieć. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że nadal jesteś po prostu człowiekiem. Powiedz, w czym dokładnie jest problem?

-Tak nie wolno!

Chłopak mimowolnie parsknął śmiechem.

-Tato, od najmłodszych lat łamię zasady i nic mi nie jest. Ty masz okazję najpewniej po raz pierwszy w życiu złamać jakąkolwiek zasadę. Nie chcesz spróbować? Jeden raz cię nie zabije.

Minato zacisnął dłonie na swoich spodniach.

-Boję się... -wymamrotał po chwili milczenia.

-Czego się boisz?

-Że potem... potem już nie będzie tak samo... Nie chcę cię stracić!

Naruto ścisnął go lekko, chcąc mu pokazać, że będzie dobrze.

-Nie stracisz mnie. Sam ci to proponuję, prawda? Zrób to dla mnie i zgódź się.

Minato zaczął błądzić wzrokiem po całym pomieszczeniu, uparcie omijając syna. Naruto cierpliwie czekał na odpowiedź, czując, że wygrał to starcie. Myśl o tym, co chce zrobić ojcu, nie napawała go obrzydzeniem, ale czystą ekscytacją. Po raz pierwszy sam wybierał klienta i był bardzo zadowolony z tego wyboru.

-Dobrze. -mruknął w końcu Minato i spuścił wzrok. Naruto pomógł mu wstać.

-Nie ryzykujmy, że jakaś wścibska sąsiadka zajrzy nam w okna, dobrze?

Minato zadrżał na samą myśl i szybko pokiwał głową, potulnie ruszając za synem na górę. Tam Naruto poprowadził go do sypialni ojca. Chłopak zawsze zastanawiał się, czy jego łóżko jest miękkie, czy twarde. Nie sądził, żeby miał dzisiaj to sprawdzić, ale to zawsze jakiś początek. Poczekał, aż Minato wejdzie do środka, a wtedy zamknął drzwi i zasunął zasłony. Chciał, żeby ojciec czuł się bezpiecznie i nie myślał o tym, czy ktoś ich zobaczy.

Naruto stał, czekając, aż Minato usiądzie albo położy się, ale ten stał nieruchomo ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę. Zdawał się być całkowicie sparaliżowany. Chłopak westchnął i pociągnął go w stronę łóżka, a potem popchnął go na materac. Minato ocknął się na tyle, żeby złapać za poduszkę i narzucić ją sobie na twarz tak, że odsłaniała jedynie usta i nos. Naruto przewrócił oczami i uklęknął między nogami ojca.

Wiedział, że im dłużej zwleka, tym większa szansa, że Minato zmieni zdanie, dlatego nie bawił się w drażnienie. Szybkimi ruchami zsunął lekko spodnie ojca, a potem jego bokserki. Kątem oka zobaczył, że Minato zaciska palce na poduszce, coraz bardziej drżąc. Naruto pochylił się i przeciągnął językiem po penisie ojca. Usłyszał jego donośny jęk i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Jeszcze nie zaczął, a już jego plan zaczął się sprawdzać.

Nie spieszył się, wiedząc, że skoro już to robi, nie ma szans, żeby Minato się wycofał. Delikatnie masował penisa palcami, drażniąc językiem czubek. Uważnie obserwował i wsłuchiwał się w reakcje ojca, szukając wszelkich oznak niewygody. I uważał, czy przypadkiem nie dusi się poduszką. W końcu uznał, że tyle „gry wstępnej" wystarczy. Najpierw objął wargami jedynie czubek, dokładnie oblizując go językiem, a potem cofnął usta. Zrobił kilkusekundową przerwę, a potem pochylił się, żeby całkowicie zabrać się do pracy.

Jego głowa poruszała się w dół i w górę, kiedy połykał coraz większe partie penisa Minato. Mężczyzna głośno jęczał, zaciskając dłonie na poduszce tak mocno, że kłykcie mu zbielały. Naruto zrezygnował z obserwacji ojca i skupił się na swoim zadaniu, przeszukując swoją pamięć w poszukiwaniu sztuczek, jakie mógłby teraz wykorzystać. Skorzystał z wolnej dłoni, żeby wsunąć ją pod podkoszulkę Minato i lekko gładzić go po brzuchu.

Jęki mężczyzny przybrały na sile i Naruto zrozumiał, że jego ojciec powoli zbliża się do końca. Przyspieszył swoje ruchy, jeszcze bardziej zaciskając wargi, żeby wzmocnić doznania Minato.

-Naruto! -krzyknął, dochodząc w ustach Naruto, a chłopak zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to było oskarżenie, czy po prostu pierwsza rzecz, jaka przyszła jego ojcu na myśl. Najpierw jednak postanowił przełknąć spermę Minato, żeby się nie zadławić, a dopiero potem o tym rozmyślać.

-Tato? -zapytał, spoglądając na leżącego, ale ten nic nie powiedział. Naruto sięgnął i zdjął poduszkę. Minato nie zareagował, powoli stabilizując swój oddech. Miał zamknięte oczy i chłopak dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że ten zasnął. W sumie w ogóle mu się nie dziwił. Minato musiał mieć dzisiaj ogromną huśtawkę nastrojów. Nic dziwnego, że go to wykończyło. Naruto ściągnął ojcu spodnie, zostawiając bokserki, i zakopał go pod kołdrą.

-Słodkich snów. -mruknął, a potem na palcach wyszedł. W jego głowie pojawiło się mocne postanowienie, że nauczy się na następny dzień wszystkiego, czego zdoła. Miał jedynie małą nadzieję, że kiedy zrobi te pięć kroków do swojego pokoju, to postanowienie nadal będzie istnieć. Zaparł się myślami przy nauce, odpychając wszystkie inne pomysły, i, kiedy usiadł na swoim łóżku, złapał za plecak. Szybkimi ruchami wyciągnął z niego książki i zeszyty. Potem przeszukał stosik wzrokiem. Matematyka, fizyka i chemia odpadały od razu, ale informatyka wyglądała kusząco...

Właśnie wtedy zadzwonił telefon. Naruto odruchowo spojrzał na komórkę, ale to nie ona hałasowała. Chłopak poderwał się, bojąc się, że dźwięk obudzi ojca. Szybko zbiegł po schodach i wpadł do salonu, gdzie złapał za słuchawkę telefonu. Wziął jeszcze głęboki wdech i...

-Słucham? -powiedział uwodzicielsko, mając nadzieję, że dzwonią z pizzerii i chcą go powiadomić, że wygrał trzy pudełka pizzy z salami i dużą ilością sera. Niestety, rzeczywistość okazała się o wiele bardziej brutalna.

-Naruto, Minato tam jest? Daj mi go.

-Śpi. -warknął Naruto- Mówiłem ci, żebyś nas zostawiła w spokoju!

-Naruto, powiem to wprost: jeśli Minato nie porozmawia ze mną na temat pieniędzy, zabiorę mu dom. Lepiej mu to przekaż.

Blondyna zatkało na chwilę.

-Grozisz nam?!

-To wszystko, co mam do powiedzenia.

Potem się rozłączyła, zostawiając zszokowanego Naruto samego sobie.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Naruto przespał zaledwie dwie godziny, resztę spędził na internecie albo po prostu gapiąc się w ścianę. Nie potrafił zasnąć, ciągle dręczył go strach, a po głowie chodziła mu groźba Kushiny. Jego matka nie zwykła rzucać słów na wiatr. Był pewien, że jeśli zechce, naprawdę może zabrać Minato dom. Jednocześnie pozbawiając Naruto dachu nad głową. Była bezczelna, bezduszna i... sprytna. Wiedziała jak grać, żeby blondyn tańczył tak, jak sobie zażyczyła.

Mimo to jakieś jego wewnętrzne ja chciało się sprzeciwić, buntowało się i próbowało znaleźć rozwiązanie. Naruto był pewien, że jeśli dojdzie do spotkania między jego rodzicami, Minato podda się bez walki, zawsze miał słabość do Kushiny, nigdy jej nie odmawiał. Chłopak nie miał dowodów, żeby sądzić, że tym razem będzie inaczej. Czuł, że jeśli chce zwyciężyć dla ojca, sam musi coś zrobić. Ale nie wiedział, co.

Kiedy Minato zszedł na dół, Naruto siedział w salonie i popijał trochę soku, gapiąc się na ekran wyłączonego telewizora. Chłopak wyglądał blado, a pod oczami miał dobrze widoczne worki. Jego ręce drżały, o mały włos nie wylewając napoju ze szklanki. Nic więc dziwnego, że Minato od razu zwrócił na niego uwagę. Usiadł obok niego, zmuszając go, żeby spojrzał na niego. Naruto dostrzegł, że z włosów ojca skapują kropelki wody. Musiał wziąć kąpiel po wczorajszej przygodzie.

-Naruto? Co się dzieje? Czemu nie jesteś w szkole?

-Nic. -mruknął chłopak, cofając się od ojca. Nie chciał go obarczać tym wszystkim, wycierpiał stanowczo za dużo.

-Jak to „nic"? -nie ustępował Minato- Powiedz mi, co się dzieje, Naruto. Chodzi... o wczoraj?

Naruto potrząsnął głową.

-Nie, to nie to.

-A więc co?! Naruto, powiedz mi.

Chłopak zacisnął powieki tak mocno, że poczuł płynący przez jego ciało lekki ból. Zacisnął palce na szklance, kiedy jego dłonie jeszcze bardziej zadrżały i odrobinę soku wylało się na podłogę. Minato nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi.

-Naruto.

W głosie mężczyzny brzmiała rzadko spotykana surowość. Pojawiała się ona tylko wtedy, kiedy Minato czuł, że jego syn jest w jakiś sposób zagrożony. Naruto wziął głęboki wdech, rozumiejąc, że już się wkopał i nie wyczołga się z tego bagna niezauważony. Podniósł powieki, jeszcze wahał się przez parę sekund i dopiero wtedy spojrzał na ojca.

-Ona... była tu wczoraj.

-Kushina? -domyślił się Minato, nie bez zdziwienia w głosie- A czego ona tu chciała? Wystraszyła cię?

Naruto potrząsnął głową.

-Zdenerwowała. Chciała tu wejść, porozmawiać z tobą.

Minato zmarszczył czoło.

-Czemu jej nie wpuściłeś?

-Bo stąd odeszła! Mogła tu zostać, jeśli chciała się tu szwendać. Poza tym... chciała z tobą porozmawiać, a ty byłeś... niedyspozycyjny. Kazałem jej się wynosić.

Minato potrząsnął głową, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu syna.

-Powinieneś był mnie obudzić. Nasze sprzeczki nie dotyczą ciebie...

Naruto spojrzał na niego ze złością.

-A właśnie, że dotyczą! A może nawet bardziej niż waszą dwójkę! -wziął głęboki wdech- Poza tym, to nie wszystko. Wczoraj... po wszystkim... zadzwoniła do mnie.

Minato wyprostował się, przeczuwając, że Naruto powie coś bardzo nieprzyjemnego.

-Ona... Groziła mi. Nam. Powiedziała, że jeśli nie porozmawiasz z nią na temat pieniędzy, które chce dostać, zabierze ci dom. -Naruto zadrżał- Boję się, że ona naprawdę może to zrobić...

Mężczyzna zamknął na chwilę oczy.

-Kushina... -wymamrotał, a potem wstał z kanapy- Powinieneś był mi o niej powiedzieć od razu, Naruto. Może dałbym jej te pieniądze, dla świętego spokoju, ale teraz... Przekroczyła granicę. Nie powinna była ci grozić.

Odwrócił się do niego plecami i podszedł do telefonu, a potem szybko wystukał numer i przyłożył słuchawkę do ucha. Naruto uważnie go obserwował, zastanawiając się, co z tego wszystkiego wyniknie. W pewnym sensie cieszył się, bo Minato miał zamiar się jej postawić. To było coś nowego.

-Kushina. Tak, to ja. Nie, nie obchodzą mnie twoje żądania. Chcę się z tobą spotkać o 13 w tej kawiarni w pobliżu kościoła. Nie! Wtedy dopiero porozmawiamy i, uwierz mi, pożałujesz, że groziłaś Naruto. Kłamie? Och, doprawdy? Naprawdę myślisz, że ci uwierzę? Nie, ta dyskusja nie ma sensu. Porozmawiamy o tym w kawiarni.

Odłożył słuchawkę i spojrzał na Naruto.

-Idź się przespać, wyglądasz jak zombie.

Chłopak wiedział, że Minato chce załagodzić sytuację, ale nie obchodziły go jego podchody. Wstał, odkładając sok na stolik. Na jego twarzy gościła determinacja.

-Chcę iść z tobą!

Minato pokręcił stanowczo głową.

-Nie ma takiej opcji, Naruto. Zostaniesz w domu i pójdziesz się wyspać.

-Ale...

-Naruto, proszę, zaufaj mi. Zajmę się tym. -Minato uśmiechnął się łagodnie, ale wcale nie przekonał chłopaka. Naruto podszedł do niego, jego dłonie drżą.

-Tato, ona chce cię wykorzystać! Proszę, pozwól mi iść z tobą!

Mężczyzna spuścił wzrok i wziął głęboki wdech. Bliskość syna wcale mu nie pomagała, bo po jego głowie nadal krążyły wspomnienia ze wczorajszej nocy.

-Naruto, jestem dorosły. Potrafię sobie z nią poradzić. Zostajesz w domu – koniec i kropka!

Minato odwrócił się i szybkim krokiem odszedł od niego, zostawiając go w salonie samego. Naruto zawahał się, jeszcze w jego głowie tliła się myśl, żeby za nim ruszyć i przekonać go do swoich racji, kiedy chłopak pojął, że nie uda mu się. Jego ojciec bywał potulny i łagodny, ale czasami był też uparty jak osioł. Zrezygnowany, Naruto opadł bezsilnie na kanapę i schował twarz w dłoniach. Jednym uchem słuchał, jak Minato się ubiera, zamyka drzwi, a potem odjeżdża samochodem.

Naruto nie wiedział, co ma teraz ze sobą zrobić. Groźby Kushiny skutecznie odebrały mu ochotę na sen, nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć i zastanawiać się, czy ona naprawdę może to zrobić. Z drugiej strony teraz się bał, że Minato nie podoła temu starciu z żoną, że się podda, pozwoli jej robić wszystko, na co ta ma ochotę. Chciał w niego wierzyć, ale mieszkał z nim i matką przez całe życie, znał go od podeszwy, wiedział, czego po nim można się spodziewać. Fakt, od odejścia Kushiny Minato trochę się zmienił, ale żaden człowiek nie zmienia się aż tak bardzo.

Chłopak czuł, że jeśli czegoś nie zrobi, jeśli nie pójdzie za ojcem, wszystko się zawali. Naruto nie chciał stracić Minato, kochał go ponad wszystko, to on był jego ostatnim oparciem, kiedy świat odwracał się od chłopaka. Nie wiedział jednak, co w ogóle mógłby zrobić poza siedzeniem na kanapie i drżeniem, czekając, aż Minato wróci do domu – z tarczą lub na tarczy, jak mawiali Spartanie. Wtedy Naruto usłyszał charakterystyczny dzwonek jego telefonu, obwieszczający mu, że przyszedł SMS.

Na początku zamierzał go po prostu zignorować, w końcu co mogłoby być ważniejszego od czekania na wynik tego spotkania w kawiarni? Po chwili Naruto jednak uznał, że im dłużej będzie siedział na tej przeklętej kanapie, tym bardziej mu po prostu odbije. Zebrał się w sobie i wstał, powoli wlokąc się po schodach na piętro. Tam trochę żywszym krokiem przeszedł do swojego pokoju, gotów zmyć głowę temu, kto mu przeszkadza w takiej chwili. Jego wzrok padł na treść SMS-a.

 **A pojaw się w szkole, to ci spiorę tyłek! Miałeś być, draniu!**

Kiba. Na twarzy Naruto mimowolnie pojawił się uśmiech. Przyjaciel blondyna zawsze go rozweselał na swój psi sposób. Wtedy chłopak doznał wielkiego objawienia... nie tak wielkiego, jak święci czy prorocy, ale było ono wystarczająco wielkie, żeby przywrócić mu nadzieję. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, zabierając się do pisania SMS. Jego palce śmigały po urządzeniu, z łatwością dobierając odpowiednie litery. W końcu Minato zabronił mu iść ze sobą, ale nie zabronił mu iść za sobą. A Naruto bezlitośnie zamierzał wykorzystać to potknięcie.

 **Kiba, mamy misję! Muszę śledzić swojego ojca, a ty mi pomożesz! Sprawa wielkiej wagi, obecność obowiązkowa, zbiórka: kościół, gdzie pracuje ksiądz, który w święta łaził w różowej bluzce. Za kwadrans, ani minuty dłużej!**

Wrzucił telefon do kieszeni, nie zwracając uwagi na to, co jego przyjaciel odpisał, o ile w ogóle to zrobił. Szybko narzucił na siebie coś cieplejszego, zbiegł na dół i, z głośno bijącym sercem, wypadł na zewnątrz, zamykając przy okazji drzwi. Nie chciał ryzykować, że ktoś spróbuje swojego szczęścia i włamie się do domu, szukając kosztowności. Potem jeszcze się przeciągnął i, ignorując natrętne spojrzenie jakiejś staruszki, ruszył truchtem w stronę kościoła. Miał nadzieję, że zdąży dostać się do kawiarni zanim Minato zakończy rozmowę z Kushiną.

Po drodze mijał niewielu przechodniów, większość ludzi najpewniej była teraz w pracy albo w szkole, sam odrobinę posmutniał, zazdroszcząc im przespanych nocy i braku bólu pleców. Ale ta chwila słabości trwała tylko chwilę, kiedy pomyślał, że miałby żyć bez tych godzin pełnych ekscytacji i pewnego rodzaju ryzyka. To był jego świat: nie znał niczego innego i nie chciał poznawać. Jemu to wystarczało, bez względu na to, co sądzili o tym inni. Z trudem to przyznawał, ale kochał tą pracę. Dawała mu satysfakcję.

Kiedy dotarł pod kościół, był lekko zadyszany i musiał się oprzeć o drzewo, żeby trochę odsapnąć. Jednocześnie rozglądał się, szukając wzrokiem swojego przyjaciela, ale Kiby nigdzie nie było widać. Być może po prostu zignorował rozkaz Naruto, postanawiając poświęcić jakąś głupią, pełną energii akcję na kilka godzin nudnej nauki. To jednak nie pasowało do Inuzuki, mimo to blondyn zerknął na zegarek w telefonie. Postanowił, że poczeka jeszcze maksymalnie dwie, trzy minuty, a potem sam zabierze się do roboty.

Na szczęście, nie musiał wywiązywać się z tego postanowienia. Zza rogu wypadł sprintem Kiba, mając na sobie spodnie od dresu, trampki, podkoszulkę i rozpiętą kurtkę. Naruto ze złośliwym uśmiechem przypomniał sobie, że teraz powinien mieć wf. Nie czekając, aż przyjaciel go dogoni, ruszył w stronę kawiarni, nie chcąc tracić ani chwili dłużej. Inuzuka dobiegł do niego dwie minuty później, dysząc i wywieszając język jak prawdziwy pies.

-Kurna, nie mogłeś mnie ostrzec kwadrans wcześniej?

-To nagła sytuacja. -wyjaśnił z powagą Naruto, nie patrząc nawet na Kibę. To zaniepokoiło Inuzukę, bo wiedział, że blondyn lubi słowne i wzrokowe potyczki.

-Okej, gościu, rozumiem. Jest źle. Ale co się dzieje? Ja tu umieram z niecierpliwości! I ciekawości.

Naruto w skrócie wyjaśnił, o co mu chodzi. Nawet na sekundę nie zwolnił kroku, nawet kiedy mówił mu o groźbach Kushiny albo o odtrąceniu przez Minato. Kiba za to, co było do niego zupełnie niepodobne, w ogóle mu nie przerywał, słuchając uważnie. Blondyn nie odwracał wzroku, uparcie wypatrując kawiarni, w której spędzał jako dziecko całe godziny, objadając się ciastkami i opijając lemoniadą.

-Nie rozumiem jednego... -mruknął Kiba, kiedy Naruto skończył- Czemu aż tak bardzo nie wierzysz w swojego starego? W końcu jest... no... dorosły, nie? Czy ja o czymś nie wiem?

Blondyn westchnął.

-Znam go. On jej ulegnie, zobaczysz. Zawsze tak było. Skacze wokół niej jak posłuszny szczeniaczek, tańczy tak, jak mu zagra.

-Przesadzasz, stary. -stwierdził Kiba, wsuwając do ust cukierka- Mentosa? -zaproponował, podsuwając opakowanie pod nos przyjaciela- Pomarańczowe. -kusił. Naruto, zrezygnowany, wziął aż trzy i wrzucił je sobie między zęby.

-Dzięki. -mruknął- Padam z głodu.

-Bez śniadania?

Naruto skinął głową, ale nic nie powiedział.

-I bez snu, jak widzą moje wykształcone oczy.

Naruto po raz pierwszy na niego spojrzał.

-Kiba, nie chcę wiedzieć, gdzie ty się uczysz, że masz wykształcone oczy, a nie mózg.

Inuzuka wygiął usta w podkówkę, ale nic nie powiedział. Najpewniej nie mógł znaleźć riposty na coś takiego albo po prostu się obraził na jakieś pięć minut. Naruto nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi, bo jego oczom właśnie ukazała się kawiarnia w całej swojej wspaniałości. Podkradł się tak blisko, jak mógł, nie przechodząc na drugą stronę ulicy. Stanął na krawężniku i zmrużył oczy, próbując coś dostrzec przez witrynę. Jego ojciec siedział w kącie, sam, wyglądał na bardzo zdenerwowanego.

-Gdzie twoja matka? -zapytał Kiba, podchodząc- Wszędzie rozpoznałbym te czerwone włosy.

-Nie wiem. Może nie przyjdzie?

Naruto nie sądził, żeby jego słowa były prawdziwe, ale nikt nie zabronił mu mieć małą nadzieję. Gdyby Kushina wystrychnęła Minato na dudka, ten być może przestałby się z nią patyczkować. Wtedy jednak wszystko prysło.

-Patrz, to ona! -prawie krzyknął Inuzuka, wskazując na spieszącą się kobietę. Kushina prawie potykała się na swoich szpilkach, wyprzedzając ludzi. Niemalże truchtem wpadła do kawiarni i od razu podeszła do Minato, siadając naprzeciwko niego. Naruto jednak nie skupiał się na niej i ojcu, ale na innej postaci, siedzącej na ławce w pobliżu kawiarni. Nie myśląc wiele, szybko przeszedł przez ulicę, ignorując położone parę metrów dalej pasy i narażając się na złość zdenerwowanego kierowcy.

Kiba próbował go dogonić, ale Naruto był szybszy. Podszedł... podbiegł do mężczyzny, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Nie ulegało wątpliwościom, że przyszedł razem z Kushiną. Pewnie nawet ją tu przywiózł. Kiedy ten dostrzegł blondyna, natychmiast poderwał się i cofnął, widząc jego wykrzywioną złością twarz. Inuzuka w ostatniej chwili złapał Naruto za kołnierz i odciągnął go od mężczyzny.

-Kakashi! -wycharczał blondyn, walcząc jednocześnie o powietrze.


	6. Chapter 6

**nika0645 - Nie zabijaj! Już piszę, piszę :)**

 **Sakuja3 - Cóż... w tamtym chapku śledzenie jeszcze trochę było... w tym już nie bardzo :D**

 **Santacruzae - Co kto lubi. Nie martw się, wątek z pracą Naruto będzie się głównie przewijał w tle.**

 **6.**

Uwaga! Na potrzebę chapteru uznałam, że mój przelicznik złoty-jen równa się: 1 jen = 4 złote

Naruto wyrwał się Kibie, spoglądając z czystą nienawiścią na Kakashiego. Blondyn dyszał, jego serce biło wściekle, dłonie same mu się zamykały w pięści. Młody Namikaze miał ogromną ochotę rozerwać kochanka Kushiny na strzępy, ale powstrzymywała go dłoń Inuzuki, bezlitośnie zaciśnięta na ramieniu blondyna. Kiba sam wyglądał tak, jakby to jego miał pobić Naruto, blady i zdenerwowany. Kakashi powoli cofnął się o parę kroków.

-Naruto. Nie spodziewałem się, że się jeszcze spotkamy. -w jego głosie można było wyczuć nutkę nerwowości- O co ten cały hałas?

Blondyn cicho warknął, niemalże pokazując zęby.

-Dupek! Przestań udawać, że nie wiesz, o co chodzi!

Kakashi schował dłonie do kieszeni, zachowując się tak, jakby był całkowicie spokojny, ale w głębi jego oczu można było dostrzec kapkę strachu.

-Możesz sprecyzować? Tak się składa, że wiem dość sporo. Większość to bezużyteczne śmieci, ale to i tak nie zmienia faktu, że nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi.

Naruto nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten stoicki spokój go kiedyś fascynował. Chciał naśladować Kakashiego, grać ludziom na nerwach, być cool dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Teraz to go tylko i wyłącznie denerwowało, chciał, żeby Hatake ściągnął w końcu tą swoją mentalną maskę. Szarpnął się, ale Kiba pociągnął go do tyłu.

-Pomagasz jej! -krzyknął Naruto- Chodzi ci tylko o pieniądze!

Kilku przechodniów obejrzało się na nich, a Kiba zarumienił się ze wstydu, zaciskając palce na ramieniu przyjaciela.

-Wiecie... może przenieśmy się gdzie indziej... -zaproponował cicho, ale został całkowicie zignorowany. Kakashi w końcu zaczął walczyć o swoje, mierząc się z Naruto wzrokiem. Inuzuka uznał, że oboje zachowują się teraz jak lwy przed walką na śmierć i życie.

-Nie przesadzasz trochę, Naruto? Nie jestem aż tak biedny, żeby bawić się w takie podchody. To tylko i wyłącznie sprawa Kushiny.

-AHA! -wrzasnął Naruto, unosząc palec do góry, jakby odkrył największy cud świata- Czyli przyznajesz, że tu z nią przyszedłeś?!

Kakashi rozłożył bezradnie ręce, ale nie został dopuszczony do głosu.

-Pomagasz jej, sukinsynu! Ona niszczy tatę, a ty jej w tym pomagasz! Czego ty w ogóle chcesz?! Jak nie pieniędzy, to czego?! Zniszczyć nas?! Mnie?! Puść mnie, Kiba!

-Wyciągasz pochopne wnioski. -wtrącił Kakashi, korzystając z możliwości wejścia blondynowi w słowo. W głosie Hatake zabrzmiały pierwsze nutki złości. Naruto zazgrzytał zębami.

-Doprawdy?

Minato niespokojnie wiercił się na krześle, bezmyślnie mieszając kawę. Teraz, kiedy był już daleko poza bezpiecznymi ścianami domu, stracił cały zapał do walki. Gniew na Kushinę wyparował w czasie jazdy, pojawiła się za to niepewność, a razem z nią narodziła się chęć dania żonie tego, czego tak bardzo chciała. Myśl, że miałby toczyć z nią wojnę o coś tak błahego jak pieniądze, sprawiała, że czuł mdłości. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, żeby mógł naprawdę przeciwstawić się jedynej kobiecie, którą kocha.

Zaczynał żałować, że jednak nie zabrał ze sobą Naruto. Brakowało mu tej zabójczej żądzy walki, psychicznej wytrzymałości, żarliwości i złości na Kushinę. Jego syna wypełniało wiele emocji, których nie powstrzymałby nawet mur chiński. Z drugiej strony, jednak, cieszył się, że zostawił go w domu. Nie chciał wciągać Naruto w potyczkę pomiędzy nim a Kushiną, bez względu na to, co chłopak mówił. Poza tym, nie byłby w stanie znieść jednocześnie udawania twardego oraz opierania się Kushinie.

Minato westchnął ciężko, upijając niewielki łyk chłodnej kawy. Zdecydowanie zbyt długo z nią zwlekał i teraz była ohydna w smaku. Z trudem powstrzymał się przed wypluciem jej na stolik i, krzywiąc się, przełknął ją, a potem odsunął od siebie filiżankę. Nie chciał ryzykować, że zapomni o tym i znowu się napije. Po raz setny zerknął na wejście. Nadal pamiętał, jak przychodził tu z Kushiną i małym Naruto. Tęsknił za tym.

Wtedy rozległ się charakterystyczny dzwoneczek, oznajmiający, że pojawił się kolejny klient. Podniósł wzrok i dostrzegł czerwonowłosą kobietę, nerwowo rozglądającą się po pomieszczeniu. Minato przez chwilę miał ochotę uciec, ukryć się za najbliższym drzewkiem w doniczce, zapaść się pod ziemię albo po prostu zanurkować pod stolik. Zbyt długo jednak się zastanawiał i w końcu go dostrzegła. Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się na dłuższą chwilę, a potem Kushina ruszyła w jego stronę.

Zanim usiadła naprzeciwko, Minato zdążył już narobić sobie palcami parę siniaków na dłoniach, zaciskając je ze zdenerwowania. Nie wiedział, czy da radę przebrnąć przez to piekło. Znał żonę aż za dobrze, wiedział, że jest przygotowana na wszystko albo na prawie wszystko. Walka z nią wydawała mu się całkowicie bezsensowna. Wtedy jednak jej twarz znalazła się naprzeciwko niego i przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że wrócili do starych, dobrych czasów. Przez parę sekund sądził, że zaraz przybiegnie mały Naruto z ciasteczkiem w dłoni, ale głos Kushiny wyrwał go z tych marzeń.

-A więc wreszcie odważyłeś się wyjść z domu? -warknęła, wyraźnie niezadowolona- Znudziło ci się szczucie na mnie Naruto?

Minato skrzywił się, na jego twarzy pojawiła się złość. Ostatnimi czasy czepianie się jego syna bardzo go denerwowało. Czemu niektórych spraw nie można było załatwić między sobą, bez wciągania w to niewinnego Naruto?

-Nie szczułem go na ciebie. -sprostował- O tym, co się stało, dowiedziałem się dzisiaj rano.

Kushina prychnęła.

-Och? A więc naprawdę się uchlałeś do nieprzytomności? Piękny z ciebie tatuś. Nawet go nie przypilnowałeś, żeby poszedł do szkoły.

Minato zacisnął dłonie na jeansach.

-Nie jestem robotem, Kushina. Mam uczucia. Myślisz, że łatwo mi było się pogodzić z tym, że uciekłaś do Kakashiego?

-Uciekłam? -zamrugała- Ja nie uciekam, Minato. Po prostu zrozumiałam, co jest dla mnie lepsze. Czasami trzeba podejmować trudne decyzje.

Minato pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Jeszcze kilka lat temu ta sama kobieta mówiła mu, że nie ma nic lepszego od ich rodziny. Bezwarunkowo kochała Naruto i obiecywała, że nigdy go nie zostawi. Nie miał pojęcia, co mogło ją tak bardzo zmienić.

-Nie mogłaś chociaż poczekać, aż Naruto będzie dorosły? Do diabła z moimi uczuciami, pomyślałaś o nim? Złamałaś mu serce!

Kushina przez dłuższą chwilę wyglądała na załamaną, spuściła wzrok, oczy się jej zaszkliły. Minato poczuł wstyd, uznał, że nie powinien był tego mówić, ale złość przegnała to uczucie, kiedy ona się odezwała.

-Niektóre rzeczy trzeba stracić.

Minato nie wierzył własnym uszom.

-Teraz miłość do twojego syna jest rzeczą, którą można wyrzucić do pierwszego lepszego kosza, kiedy ci się znudzi?!

-Nie rozumiesz mnie! -warknęła- Są priorytety. Po prostu zrozumiałam, że muszę zacząć korzystać z życia, dopóki je mam. Naruto jest młody, otrząśnie się z tego. Ty też powinieneś.

Kakashi skrzyżował ręce, spoglądając hardo na blondyna. Kiba nerwowo zerkał na obu, ledwo powstrzymując się przed obgryzaniem paznokci. Lubił ostre jazdy, jak łamanie szkolnego regulaminu, kradzież batoników ze sklepu czy po prostu jazda bez trzymanki, ale drażnienie kogoś, kto mógł połamać człowiekowi ręce w ciągu kilku sekund, stanowczo go przerastało. Naruto za to wyglądał tak, jakby zamierzał zmiażdżyć Kakashiego za wszelką cenę.

-Najpierw zabrałeś mi matkę, a teraz pomagasz jej zniszczyć tatę. -wysyczał.

-Uściślijmy. -warknął Kakashi, podchodząc do blondyna- Nie zabrałem twojej matki. Sama do mnie przyszła. Dlaczego, to powinieneś zapytać swojego tatusia. Po drugie, guzik mnie obchodzi, jakie zatargi ma z wami Kushina. Ja się w to nie wtrącam.

Naruto zacisnął dłonie w pięści i pochylił się w stronę swojego przeciwnika.

-I to cię niby usprawiedliwia?! Jesteś sukinsynem, jakich mało! Podoba ci się to, co?! Podoba ci się niszczenie ludziom życia! Ona jest dla ciebie nikim, tylko zabawką do łóżka, przyznaj to!

Kakashi wyglądał tak, jakby ledwo-ledwo powstrzymywał się przed uderzeniem Naruto z całej siły. Drżał, jego oczy emanowały wściekłością.

-Odszczekaj to, smarkaczu! Nic nie wiesz o życiu! Naprawdę sądzisz, że Kushina byłaby ze mną, gdybym traktował ją jak zabawkę?!

Kiba próbował odciągnąć Naruto, ale ten go odepchnął i podszedł jeszcze bliżej do Kakashiego. Musiał podnieść wzrok, żeby spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy, bo był niższy, ale to nie przeszkadzało mu w byciu wściekłym. Całe racjonalne myślenie już dawno wyparowało z jego głowy, pozostała tylko niepohamowana złość.

-Tak się składa, że wiem o życiu więcej, niż sądzisz! I ciekawe niby, po co ci ona, jeśli nie jako zabawka! Nic do niej nie czujesz!

-A ty niby skąd miałbyś wiedzieć, że coś do niej czuję?! Skąd niby miałbyś wiedzieć, co to jest miłość?! Ty, tania dziwka z pierwszego lepszego klubu!

Naruto zatkało, a Kiba zamarł. Oboje spoglądali na Kakashiego z zaskoczeniem i lekkim przerażeniem, za to w oczach Hatake wręcz błyszczała satysfakcja. Mężczyzna wyraźnie poczuł, że trafił w czuły punkt i zamierzał kontynuować atak.

-O tak, myślałeś, że nie wiem, co robisz w nocy? Myślałeś, że nie wiem, gdzie się wymykasz? Ciekawe, jak na to zareaguje twój ojciec, kiedy się dowie... Ciekawe, czy nadal będzie miał coś do mnie, czy już tylko do ciebie... Ciekawe, co na to powie policja...

To już było dla Naruto za dużo. Ten człowiek, ten drań, sukinsyn, nie dość, że zabrał mu matkę i doprowadził do rozłamu w jego rodzinie, znał na dodatek jego sekret i zamierzał się nim posłużyć jak tarczą. Zamierzał zniszczyć wszystko, co blondyn kochał, nawet się nie wahał. Naruto zacisnął zęby, w jego oczach błysnęła wściekłość, alarmując Kakashiego, że coś się zaraz stanie, ale nie zdołał zareagować. Pięść blondyna wbiła się w jego twarz, odrzucając go na parę kroków do tyłu.

Minato nic nie powiedział, wściekle spoglądając na Kushinę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to tą kobietę pokochał. Kobietę z kamieniem zamiast serca. Kobietę zimną i całkowicie nieczułą. Zadrżał z niesmakiem, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, co powie Naruto. Jak wytłumaczy mu, że jego matka postanowiła go odsunąć dla siebie dla paru lat zabawy. Nie wiedział, jak sam ma to sobie poukładać w głowie.

-Czego chcesz? -wycharczał, walcząc o zachowanie spokoju. Tęsknił za czasami, kiedy nie musiał się martwić o swoje emocje, złość zawsze trzymał na krótkiej smyczy. Teraz jej nie kontrolował, zaskakiwała go, atakowała w najgorszym możliwym momencie. Nie znał jej i bał się, nie potrafił przewidzieć, do czego go zmusi. Kushina nie odpowiedziała, wołając znudzoną i jedyną kelnerkę. Zamówiła szybko kawałek ciasta i kawę, dopiero wtedy zwróciła uwagę na Minato.

-Pieniędzy. Pieniędzy, które należą do mnie. -powiedziała, splatając palce- Kiedy się pobraliśmy, miałeś kiepską pracę i to ja kupiłam dom. I całą resztę rzeczy. Teraz chcę odzyskać każdy grosz, który włożyłam w tą porażkę, którą nazywasz naszym małżeństwem.

Minato nie był pewien, co go bardziej uderzyło: stwierdzenie, że ich małżeństwo było porażką, czy ogrom pieniędzy, jakich wymagała Kushina. Niezależnie od tego, co było silniejsze, jego serce i tak zabolało.

-Oszalałaś? Naprawdę sądzisz, że liczyłem?

Kushina nie odpowiedziała, bo kelnerka przyszła z jej zamówieniem i postawiła przed nią talerz z ciastkiem i filiżankę gorącej kawy. Kobieta wzięła parę kęsów deseru, wyraźnie delektując się irytacją, wypełniającą powoli Minato.

-Nie obchodzi mnie to, że nie liczyłeś. Choć muszę przyznać, że jestem zawiedziona twoim zainteresowanie tym, ile włożyłam w to małżeństwo.

Minato poczuł się tak, jakby uderzyła go w twarz.

-Co? Ty... ty chyba... chyba tak nie sądzisz... Kushina! Ja...

Machnęła ręką, upijając łyk kawy.

-To, co sądzę, nie jest teraz ważne. Skupmy się na interesach. Ja policzyłam, choć jestem pewna, że to nawet nie połowa moich wydatków. Jesteś mi winien 1,600,000 jenów. I ani grosza mniej.

Minato nie odpowiedział, zszokowany. Spodziewał się wielu sum, ale niczego tak ogromnego. To był majątek! Co najmniej pół roku ciężkiej pracy, a ona chciała to ot tak od ręki. Oczywiście, Minato miał o wiele więcej na koncie w banku, ale to nadal była spora suma i nie zamierzał się z nią rozstawać ot tak. Większość swoich oszczędności zamierzał oddać Naruto, kiedy ten dorośnie.

-Ty... zwariowałaś?! Po co ci tyle pieniędzy?!

Kushina spojrzała na niego poważnie.

-To, po co mi te pieniądze, nie ma teraz najmniejszego znaczenia. Ważne jest to, że masz mi tyle zapłacić. I to jak najszybciej. Najlepiej dzisiaj. Miejmy to już za sobą.

Minato z trudem przełknął ślinę, rozumiejąc, co tu się dzieje. Ona już uznała, że wygrała. Wiedziała, że on nie będzie walczył, że się podda jej woli, że zrobi wszystko, co mu każe. Nawet nie udawała, że sądzi inaczej. Ona była tego całkowicie pewna, traktowała go jak marionetkę. Minato nawet już nie powstrzymywał gniewu, który go ogarnął.

-Chyba kpisz. -warknął.

Kakashi zareagował niemalże natychmiast, skacząc w stronę Naruto i uderzając go mocno w brzuch. Blondyn zwinął się z bólu, ale złość zmusiła go, żeby się wyprostował i ruszył do kontrataku. Zanim jednak znowu się zaatakowali, Kiba wszedł między nich, odpychając ich od siebie. Na jego twarzy, poza strachem i zdenerwowaniem, dominowała determinacja. Jego wzrok przesuwał się głównie po zainteresowanych wydarzeniem przechodniach.

-Oszaleliście?! -syknął- Będziecie się tłuc na środku ulicy?! Brakuje wam jeszcze więzienia do kompletu?

Naruto nadal dyszał wściekle, ale Kakashi nie był głupi. Szybko dostrzegł sens w słowach Inuzuki i wziął parę głębokich wdechów, żeby się uspokoić. Blondyn próbował skoczyć na niego, korzystając z jego dekoncentracji, ale Kiba znowu go odepchnął.

-Uspokój się! To, że dasz sobie skopać dupę, nikomu nie pomoże!

Kushina była bardziej niż zaskoczona tym rozwojem sytuacji. Jej dłoń, trzymająca łyżeczkę z ciastem, zamarła w połowie drogi. Minato poderwał się z miejsca, wyciągając odrobinę pieniędzy i kładąc je na stolik tak, żeby kamera uchwyciła jego ruch. Nie chciał ryzykować, że Kushina w coś go wkopie, kiedy ten wyjdzie.

-Nie dostaniesz ani grosza, zapamiętaj to sobie. I możesz nie wracać do mojego domu.

Ruszył w stronę wyjścia, nie oglądając się na nią. Miał ochotę kupić największą butelkę sake, jaka istnieje, a potem znowu uchlać się do nieprzytomności w domu. Nawet późniejsze upokorzenie było lepsze od tego, co czuł teraz. Kiedy jednak wyszedł na zewnątrz, otrzeźwiło go świeże powietrze. Zaciągnął się nim głęboko i odetchnął z ulgą. Wtedy dostrzegł małe zamieszanie. Najpierw zdziwił się na widok Naruto i Kiby, potem zauważył Kakashiego i jego gniew powrócił.

Dotarł do Hatake w paru szybkich i długich krokach, mocno odpychając go od swojego syna. Teraz mózg Minato działał na zwierzęco-matczynych zasadach, nie zamierzał pozwolić, żeby Hatake skrzywdził lub, co gorsza, odebrał mu Naruto. Zamierzał o niego walczyć do końca.

-Nie pozwalaj sobie, Hatake! -warknął- To, że zabrałeś mi żonę, nie oznacza, że pozwolę ci dotknąć Naruto.

-Teraz ty?! -jęknął ze złością Kakashi, cofając się o krok, ale Minato nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu wycofać się bez kary. Wtedy jednak został złapany przez Inuzukę i odepchnięty w stronę Naruto.

-Nie! Dopiero co powstrzymałem ich przed pobiciem się, mam powstrzymywać też ciebie?!

Sens słów dotarł do Minato dopiero po paru wściekłych sekundach. Mężczyzna przyjrzał się synowi i dostrzegł, że ten jest zadyszany, wściekły oraz trzyma się boleśnie za brzuch. Efekt był oczywisty: jeszcze większa złość. Namikaze zwrócił swoje spojrzenie na Kakashiego, zły na to, że wzrok nie może zabijać.

-Uderzyłeś go, sukinkocie!

-W obronie własnej. -zaprotestował- On uderzył mnie pierwszy.

-To prawda. -odezwał się Kiba, ignorując mordercze spojrzenie przyjaciela- Naruto zaczął. Błagam, możecie się już rozejść do domów? Nie chcę spędzić nocy w pace!

Minato wziął głęboki wdech, spojrzał jeszcze raz na Kakashiego, a potem odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę samochodu, ciągnąc za sobą syna. Kiba spoglądał za nimi z otwartymi ustami, zastanawiając się, czy nie zażądać podwózki, ale ostatecznie uznał, że nie poza paką, nie pragnie też natychmiastowego pogrzebu. Naruto nie opierał się i bez słowa wsiadł do auta, machinalnie zapinając pasy.

Przez całą drogę do domu żaden z nich nie odezwał się do siebie słowem. Starcie z Kakashim pozbawiło ich wątpliwości, że to będzie szybka i mała potyczka pomiędzy mężem i żoną. Naruto miał wrażenie, że tu chodzi o coś znacznie więcej. O coś bardziej skomplikowanego. Ale po dzisiejszej walce z Hatake miał dość myślenia, chciał zakopać się pod kołdrą i odespać parę albo paręnaście godzin. Dopiero wtedy mógł się zastanowić nad tym problemem.

Nie przejął się nawet tym, że kiedy weszli do domu, rozeszli się bez słowa.

 **Wpadłam na pomysł kolejnego fanfica MinaNaru, więc teraz moja uwaga jest rozdwojona pomiędzy ok 10 opowiadań, więc publikacja rozdziałów może się przedłużyć.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tak sobie siadłam i zaczęłam pisać... nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy skończyłam chapter. :) Miłego czytania!**

 **7.**

Dzień zapowiadał się kompletnie do bani, a przynajmniej dla Naruto. Chłopak znowu był niewyspany, chociaż przespał prawie cały poprzedni dzień, był głodny, bo nie miał siły zrobić sobie śniadania... a no tak. Musiał iść też w końcu do szkoły. Chociaż raz w tygodniu. Pokazać się przynajmniej, żeby o nim nie zapomnieli. Nie chciałby przecież, żeby Kushina zyskała przez jego lenistwo jakiś dodatkowy argument, prawda?

Stał więc jak ostatni idiota w zatłoczonym autobusie, czekając, aż stanie na odpowiednim przystanku. Jednak tych przystanków było strasznie dużo i powoli zaczynał się dusić, czując, że ten tłok ludzi powoli go przytłacza. W sensie dosłownym i przenośnym. Miał ochotę wyskoczyć przez okno i wpaść pod pierwsze lepsze auto i... Potrząsnął głową, wypędzając z niej te ponure myśli. Dzień jeszcze nawet w sumie się nie zaczął, nie powinien go od razu podpinać pod samobójstwo.

Minato stał przed lustrem dłużej niż powinien, gapiąc się leniwie w swoje odbicie. Nie wiedział, czemu po prostu się nie uczesze, nie umyje zębów i nie pójdzie w końcu do pracy, kończąc tym samym maraton swojego nieszczęsnego urlopu. Nie potrafił jednak ruszyć się na krok, zatopiony w swoich myślach. Od wczorajszego ranka nic nie układało się tak, jak pragnął, żeby było. Wszystko zdawało się być takie szare i wyprane z emocji. Nijakie.

Mężczyzna przetarł dłonią swoją twarz, głośno ziewając. Co on by oddał za możliwość zakopania się pod kołdrą... Mimo wszystko nadal nie mógł przestać myśleć o wczorajszym dniu. Kiedy wrócił do domu z Naruto, chciał z nim porozmawiać, ale nie potrafił. Był wściekły na Kushinę, na Kakashiego, nawet na Kibę. Potem, wieczorem, nie potrafił się skoncentrować nawet na głupiej książce. Chciał rzucić ją w kąt i pójść do Naruto, poprosić go o kolejną przysługę. Nawet to zrobił, ale szczęśliwie jego syn spał.

Szkoła jak zwykle wyglądała nudno i zapowiadał długie godziny czystego piekła. Naruto poprawił plecak na swoim ramieniu i zaczął przedzierać się przez rozgadany tłum uczniów do wejścia. Nie było wcale to takie proste, więc kiedy wreszcie dostał się do środka budynku, rozległ się dzwonek, oznajmiający, że rozpoczęły się lekcje. Naruto, po chwili wahania, machnął na to ręką i najpierw zaopatrzył się w niewielką drożdżówkę, a dopiero potem ruszył na poszukiwanie swojej klasy.

Do sali wszedł dopiero wtedy, kiedy całe jego niewielkie śniadanie znalazło się w jego żołądku. Darował sobie pukanie, to zupełnie nie miało sensu z jego reputacją tradycyjnego nieuka. I tak na niego nakrzyczą, równie dobrze mógł sobie odrobinę ułatwić życie. Jego wzrok padł na Irukę, nauczyciela matematyki. Sensei wyglądał na mocno zdenerwowanego.

-Namikaze. Wreszcie postanowiłeś pojawić się w szkole, co?

-Tak, sensei. -powiedział spokojnie Naruto- A przynajmniej na parę godzin.

Ruszył od razu w stronę drzemiącego Kiby, oczyścił swoje krzesło z paru podręczników i usiadł na nim, wzdychając. Czuł, że spojrzenia całej klasy nadal pozostają na nim, ale za bardzo go to nie obchodziło. Miewał gorszą publiczność, kiedy łaził w pracy z gołym tyłkiem w środku tłumu. Wtedy ludzie nie ograniczali się do spojrzeń.

-Żadnego przepraszam? -domagał się Iruka- Zachowujesz się tak, jakby twoi rodzice w ogóle zapomnieli o wpojeniu ci podstawowych zasad zachowania!

Naruto spojrzał znudzonym wzrokiem na nauczyciela.

-Sensei, mam kiepski tydzień. Możesz ominąć kwestię związaną z narzekaniem i przejść do lekcji? Proszę? -dodał po chwili milczenia.

-Minato-sama. -przywitała go recepcjonistka, uśmiechając się zalotnie. Kiedy Minato jeszcze naprawdę i bezwarunkowo kochał Kushinę, nie zwracał na to nawet uwagi. Teraz jednak, kiedy był już w sumie znowu singlem, nie widział w tym nic ciekawego. Dziwiło go to, w końcu powinny go pociągać inne kobiety, ale tak się nie działo. Skinął jej głową.

-Działo się coś ciekawego?

-To co zwykle. -powiadomiła go słodkim głosem- Szef kazał przekazać, że kiedy się pojawisz, masz się zgłosić. Ma dla ciebie jakieś ważne zlecenie.

Minato ponownie skinął głową i ruszył w głąb budynku bez słowa pożegnania. Naprawdę bardzo chciał się skupić na pracy, ale mógł myśleć tylko o Kushinie albo tylko o Naruto. Za każdym razem, kiedy przypominał sobie tamten wieczór, rumienił się i robiło mu się gorąco. Bał się to przyznać, ale bardzo chciał, żeby to się powtórzyło. Uznał jednak, że musiałoby się zdarzyć coś naprawdę niepokojącego, żeby go zmusić do odezwania się na ten temat.

Kiedy wszedł do biura szefa, pierwsza rzecz, jaka rzuciła mu się w oczy, to nigdy nie znikający magazyn porno na biurku, półka zawalona kopiami powieści właściciela tejże firmy oraz podkrążone oczy mężczyzny, oznajmiające, że miał za sobą energiczną noc. Minato lubił go i obawiał się, że jeśli ten nie zwolni, zawał serca ma murowany.

-Wróciłeś już? -mruknął ten, leniwie przewracając stronę magazynu.

-Oczekiwałeś czegoś innego, Jiraiya-sama?

Jiraiya parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił głową.

-Od ciebie? Jesteś cholernym pracusiem i nie wyleczę cię z tego nawet piętnastoma kieliszkami sake. -chrząknął- Wróćmy do interesów zanim zbankrutuję. Mam tu bardzo dobre zlecenie i...

Minato wszedł mu w słowo.

-Chciałbym, żebyś dał je komuś innemu. Mógłbym to zawalić.

Jiraiya zamrugał, kompletnie zaskoczony rozwojem sytuacji. Zupełnie nie tego się spodziewał po wzorowym pracowniku.

-O czym ty pieprzysz? Jesteś najlepszy! Oczywiście, że sobie poradzisz.

-Nie tym razem, Jiraiya-sama. -westchnął Minato- Mam... trochę kłopotów. Nie jestem sobą.

Jiraiya zmarszczył czoło.

-Niech zgadnę... Kushina? Zawsze wiedziałem, że ta baba cię zniszczy.

-Kushina to tylko część problemu. Zaczynam się martwić o Naruto... bardzo to przeżywa. Boję się, co się stanie, kiedy ją znienawidzi.

Jiraiya spuścił na chwilę wzrok, zastanawiając się nad czymś, aż w końcu najwyraźniej podjął decyzję. Spojrzał na Minato bardzo poważnie.

-Słuchaj... Muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć. Na temat Naruto... Widzisz... On... No... Po nocach... No... Nie wiem, jak ci to przekazać...

-Pracuje jako męska prostytutka? -Minato skrzyżował ręce- Wiem o tym, ale pytanie, skąd ty to wiesz?

Jiraiya wzruszył ramionami, lekko zaskoczony.

-Bywam tu i tam. Raz na niego wpadłem, ale mnie nie poznał. Skoro o tym wiesz, to czemu mu pozwalasz?

-Twierdzi, że to lubi, że to jego świat. -Minato westchnął- Mam wystarczająco dużo problemów z Kushiną, nie potrzebuję prywatnej wojny z Naruto.

-Jak uważasz. -mruknął Jiraiya i postanowił wrócić do głównego tematu.

Kiba zaciągał się głęboko, siedząc na parapecie w łazience. Naruto ponuro go obserwował z drugiego końca pomieszczenia. Nie był w nastroju, żeby wciągać się w nałóg. Poza tym uważał, że trawka może nie za dobrze wpłynąć na jego figurę, a to nie pomogłoby mu w karierze. Wziął głęboki wdech i zamknął oczy, próbując się uspokoić.

-Wiesz... Chyba powinienem ci coś powiedzieć.

Naruto spojrzał natychmiast na Inuzukę, mrużąc oczy.

-O czym?

-Raczej o kim. -sprostował Kiba i wypuścił kółeczko dymu- O twojej matce. Raz szwendałem się po mieście gdzieś o północy. Mogę przysiąc, że widziałem, jak właziła do kasyna.

Brew blondyna lekko się uniosła.

-Że co? Chyba już wyjarałeś wystarczająco dużo. Zostaw tego peta!

Kiba prychnął.

-Nie obrażaj mnie, Naruciak. Mówię serio: wiedziałem ją w pobliżu kasyna. Cholera, nie wiem, miesiąc temu? Może wcześniej. Już wtedy mnie to zastanowiło, ale nie wiedziałem, czy to ważne. Teraz sobie o tym przypomniałem.

Naruto warknął, odpychając się od ściany.

-No to masz, cholera, piękne wyczucie czasu! W ogóle po co mi to mówisz?

Kiba wypuścił dwa kolejne kółeczka, zanim znowu się odezwał.

-Pomyśl, Naruciak. Ni z gruchy ni z pietruchy twoja matka zaczyna odwalać jakiś kabaret, żąda pieniędzy i znika z domu. Może ma jakieś długi?

-Pieprzysz jak potłuczony! -warknął Naruto, nie chcąc nawet o tym myśleć. Wystarczająco bolała go myśl, że matka go po prostu zostawiła. Jego i Minato. Odeszła, nawet nie oglądając się za siebie.

Minato westchnął ciężko, wychodząc z budynku i kierując się powoli w stronę auta. Jeszcze nigdy nie miał tak koszmarnego dnia pracy, zwłaszcza że Jiraiya uczepił się go jak rzep i mało brakowało, a naprawdę wcisnąłby mu to zlecenie. A tego tylko brakowało Namikaze do szczęścia.. Zdołał jednak wyperswadować ten pomysł swojemu szefowi i wyjść z potyczki z zachowanym stanowiskiem pracy.

To małe zwycięstwo jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że był całkowicie zestresowany i zmęczony i po raz pierwszy oddałby wszystko za paczkę papierosów. Nigdy nie palił, ale teraz z chęcią by zaczął, gdyby to oznaczało, że będzie mógł się uspokoić. Powstrzymał się jednak od zrobienia tych paru kroków w stronę najbliższego kiosku – po prostu nie mógł sobie wyobrazić tracenia pieniędzy na jakiś nałóg. I tak wystarczało, że miał wystarczająco niebezpiecznego Naruto w domu.

Przy samochodzie czekała go niespodzianka. Dość nieprzyjemna i zupełnie nieoczekiwana niespodzianka. Minato zatrzymał się parę kroków przed pojazdem, zaciskając dłonie w pięści i zgrzytając zębami. Nie wiedział, co Kakashiemu odbiło, żeby się tu pokazać i, najwyraźniej, na niego czekać. Namikaze ledwo się powstrzymywał przed przyłożeniem Hatake w pysk.

-Czego tu szukasz? -warknął, spoglądając na rywala spod przymrużonych powiek. Kakashi podniósł na niego zamglony wzrok, najwyraźniej dopiero teraz ocknął się z jakichś rozmyśleń.

-Ach, już jesteś. -mruknął niezbyt inteligentnie i przeczesał palcami swoje opierające się grawitacji włosy. Minato zdziwił się, bo nie tego spodziewał się z jego strony.

-Czego chcesz? -powtórzył, ale już bardziej neutralnym tonem. Coś mu mówiło, że Kakashi nie jest tu po to, żeby zamachnąć się toporem, ale raczej go zakopać. Część Minato nie chciała jednak w to wierzyć. To było zbyt nieprawdopodobne.

-Chciałem porozmawiać... o tym, co się stało wczoraj. -powiedział niezgrabnie, podchodząc bliżej do Minato, jakby nie był świadomy tego, że Namikaze ma ochotę przerobić go na mielone- I... Chciałem przeprosić.

Blondyn zaniemówił, gapiąc się na Kakashiego bez słowa. Odkąd znał Hatake, sądził, że jest to ktoś, kto ciągle udaje spokojnego, a w głębi rozpiera go nieskończona duma. Nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że Kakashi mógłby za coś przeprosić. Uświadomił sobie, że tak naprawdę go nie znał. I ze wstydem przyznał, że gdyby nie poróżniła ich Kushina, być może mogliby nawet być przyjaciółmi.

-Widzisz... -zaczął niepewnie Kakashi- To nie tak miało wyjść. Nie wiem, czego chce Kushina, ani o co jej chodzi. Wiem tylko, że nie chcę mieć z tym nic wspólnego.

Minato prychnął.

-Trzeba było o tym pomyśleć, zanim ją zabrałeś.

Kakashi mruknął coś pod nosem z niezadowoleniem.

-Nie zabrałem jej. -powiedział głośno- Sama do mnie przyszła, właściwie to wprosiła się. Co miałem zrobić? Wyrzucić ją na bruk?

-Kazać jej wracać do domu. -warknął Minato. Kakashi westchnął.

-Wtedy akurat o tym nie pomyślałem, a potem było już za późno. Zadomowiła się.

Minato skrzyżował ręce, spoglądając na Hatake z ciekawością. Zastanawiał się, ile z tego, co mówi mu Kakashi jest prawdą.

-Ciekawe, czemu uznała, że ty pomożesz jej spędzić jak najlepiej resztę życia.

-Że... co? Tak powiedziała? -Kakashi potrząsnął głową- Mi powiedziała, że ma ochotę na małą odskocznię i że się rozwiedliście, ale oficjalnego rozwodu jeszcze nie mieliście.

Oczy Minato rozszerzyły się. Ostatnimi czasy był wściekły na Kushinę, ale nie spodziewał się po niej aż takiego łgarstwa. Po chwili uznał, że powinien był. W końcu wczorajszego dnia pokazała, ile naprawdę znaczy dla niej rodzina.

-Suka. -mruknął pod nosem- Chce rozwodu? To jej go dam! Możesz ją sobie zabrać, Kakashi. Nie chcę mieć z nią nic więcej wspólnego.

Hatake przez chwilę nie odpowiedział, wiercąc się niespokojnie w miejscu. W końcu chrząknął.

-A więc... Między nami... pokój?

Minato westchnął.

-Niech ci będzie, ale jeszcze raz dotkniesz mojego syna, pozamiatam tobą chodnik!

Kakashi pokręcił głową.

-Nawet ja mam swoje granice, ale racja. Poniosło mnie. Przepraszam. Przeproś Naruto ode mnie.

Minato skinął głową i zerknął na zegarek. Powinien być już w drodze do domu, może podwiezie też Naruto. Szybko pożegnał się z Kakashim, oficjalnie zakopując topór wojenny. Nie wiedział jednak, że prawdziwa wojna dopiero się szykuje.

Naruto szedł zatopiony w swoich myślach, nie zważając na otoczenie. To, co powiedział mu Kiba, nie chciało dać mu spokoju, choć nadal w to nie wierzył. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić swojej matki w kasynie, przegrywającej gigantyczne pieniądze i knującej plan, aby spłacić dług i jednocześnie zniszczyć całą swoją rodzinę. Z drugiej jednak strony... Jak dotąd to pasowało idealnie do jej aktualnego charakteru. Wtedy jednak Naruto poczuł bolesne skutki zatopienia się w myślach.

Wpadł na auto.

A dokładniej na samochód Minato. I jedyną zaletą było to, że starszy blondyn właśnie stanął na parkingu, więc Naruto nabił sobie jedynie niewielkiego siniaka na ramieniu. Chłopak syknął, masując obolałe miejsce i spoglądając na sprawcę (auto) morderczym wzrokiem.

-Nic ci nie jest?

Zerknął na zaniepokojonego Minato i przywołał na swoją twarz szeroki uśmiech. Przecież jego ojciec nie musiał wiedzieć, że Kiba wygadywał bzdury na temat Kushiny. I tak miał wystarczająco wiele na głowie.

-Bywało gorzej. -rzucił od niechcenia i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Dotarł tam przed ojcem i od razu dostrzegł, że coś jest nie tak. Były uchylone. A przecież żadnego z nich nie było w domu. Pozostawała tylko jedna, jedyna dobra możliwość.

-Tato, nie zamknąłeś drzwi?

Minato spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, podchodząc bliżej.

-Oczywiście, że zamknąłem.

Naruto lekko pchnął drzwi, a te z leniwym skrzypieniem uchyliły się bez problemu. Chłopak poczuł się jak w jakimś tanim horrorze, gdzie zaraz z cienia wyskoczy postać w masce zakrwawionego klauna. Nikt jednak nie wyskoczył i Naruto bił się z myślą, czy powinien wejść do środka. Został jednak odepchnięty na bok przez Minato.

-Nie ruszaj się stąd. -rozkazał, całkowicie poważny. Ostrożnie uchylił jeszcze bardziej drzwi i powoli wszedł do środka, cicho stawiając kroki. Naruto poczekał parę sekund, zanim ruszył za nim, uparcie ignorując ostre sygnały, dające mu do zrozumienia, że ma wyjść na zewnątrz. To, co zastali w środku, przeraziło ich oboje. Meble i dekoracje były zniszczone, tak samo urządzenia jak telewizor czy lodówka. Ktoś dokładnie przetrząsnął całe mieszkanie.

Minato podniósł z podłogi kawałek nogi od krzesła i ruszył cicho na piętro, a Naruto został na dole, wpatrując się w rozbitą wazę, którą kupił Kushinie na jej urodziny za wszystkie swoje kieszonkowe. Teraz nie miał już z nią tak dobrych relacji, ale utrata ostatniego dowodu na to, że kiedyś było lepiej, nadal bolała.

-Nikogo tu nie ma. -powiadomił go Minato, schodząc na dół i ze złością rzucając kawałkiem drewna o ścianę- Zabrali pieniądze i wszystko inne, co się błyszczało.

-Kto...? -wydukał Naruto, drżąc ze strachu i złości. Jakby nie mieli wystarczająco dużo problemów i trzeba było im dorzucić więcej.

-Kushina. -powiedział bez wahania Minato- Chciała pieniędzy, a ja nie chciałem ich jej dać. Znalazła więc inny sposób. -wyciągnął komórkę i szybkim ruchem wystukał numer na policję. Odsunął się od Naruto, żeby w spokoju wezwać pomoc, a chłopak osunął się na podłogę, nie wiedząc, czy powinien zacząć wygrażać pięścią niebu, czy po prostu zacząć się szykować na najgorsze. Uświadomił bowiem sobie, że Kushina nie odpuści i będzie ich nękać tak długo, aż dostanie to, czego chce.

Naruto siedział w aucie Minato, słuchając ściszonego do minimum rapu lecącego z radia. Muzyka naprawdę w ogóle mu nie pomagała, ale była lepsza od morderczej ciszy. Chłopak zniecierpliwionym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w wejście do marketu, gdzie zniknął Minato, żeby kupić im jakieś zapasy. Kushinę już zgarnęła policja, ale oni zostali bez dachu nad głową. Na szczęście, starszy Namikaze miał parę asów w zanadrzu.

Pierwszym było konto w banku, do którego miał dostęp tylko on, bo Kushina nigdy wcześniej nie wyrażała żądania, aby to się zmieniło. Nadal miał tam ogromny majątek i jego niewielki procent mógł w wystarczającym stopniu zapewnić jemu i Naruto jakiś byt na kilka następnych tygodni. Drugim był mały domek poza miastem, gdzie jeździli na wakacje, żeby odpocząć od tłoku i hałasu miasta.

W końcu Minato powrócił, niosąc kilka toreb z zakupami. Zanim Naruto zdążył wyjść i mu pomóc, ten już wrzucił wszystko do bagażnika i wsiadł za kółko. Chłopak by zaskoczony zapałem ojca... a raczej jego energicznością, zwiększoną przez ogromną wściekłość. Naruto nie był pewien, co Minato zrobiłby Kushinie, gdyby nie było tam policji.

-Gotowy? -zapytał starszy blondyn, odpalając silnik i odjeżdżając od marketu. Powoli kierował się w stronę granicy miasta.

-Na co? -prychnął chłopak- Kolejny etap piekła?

Minato przez dłuższą chwilę się nie odzywał, spoglądając jedynie na drogę.

-Spotkałem dzisiaj Kakashiego. -powiedział w końcu- Prosił, żeby cię od niego przeprosił. Poniosło go. -Minato zerknął na Naruto- Wygląda na to, że Kushina wykorzystuje też jego.

-Co za niespodzianka. -mruknął pod nosem chłopak i wbił wzrok w szybę, nawet nie przyglądając się temu, co przemykało obok nich. Naprawdę miał już dość tego wszystkiego. Czemu to wszystko nie mogło wrócić do normalności?


End file.
